Gifts
by yoli ravioli
Summary: Shuichi just told Yuki that he's pregnant, not only that, but with twins. YukiShui (obviously) Yaoi and mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

*Four Months*

Yuki had thought that he'd seen it all with Shuichi, yet the pink haired boy still managed to surprise him after these years they've been together. They just had their honeymoon a handful of months ago, so it was understandable that a _normal_ couple would be expecting. Shuichi, however, just told Yuki - after forcing him to go to the hospital - that he's pregnant with twins. You can see why Yuki was surprised when he was told that he's going to be a dad; in his mind he thought of how Shuichi could be pregnant. Holding his head, feeling the coming headache, he looked at the floor, wondering what he's going to do.

* * *

Shuichi sat across from Yuki in the living room, fidgeting when Yuki said nothing and covered his face. Shuichi was happy that he's carrying babies - no _Yuki's_ babies in him. He had thought that Yuki would be happy that he was going to be a father, so Shuichi was jumping when the doctor told him and he ran over as fast as he could to his and Yuki's home. But now, he was worried; Yuki had been in the same position for nearly ten minutes muttering on how males couldn't be pregnant.

A heavy sigh came from the chain smoker who finally sat up, his eyes cold when he looked at Shuichi who flinched at the sight of them, '_After all this time, all of my hard work on trying to get him to be nice blows up just because I tell him that I'm pregnant?_' Shuichi felt his heart give a painful squeeze at the thought; looking down, not wanting to look into the cold, hard, and distant eyes.

"I don't believe you," Yuki leaned to the back of the couch, his arms hanging on the head rests, his eyes were like knives stabbing Shuichi.

Curling up, Yuki raised a thin eyebrow at the defence position, Shuichi shook his head; "I am, the doctor took multiple tests to make sure. He said that it was one in a hundred males to become pregnant." Shuichi whispered. Yuki shook his head, sighing; "I have proof, Yuki!" Shuichi stood up and quickly walked to the coat rack and went through his pockets looking for the only proof he could show Yuki; having found it, he gave it to Yuki and sat next to him on the edge of the couch.

Looking at it, Yuki saw to growing babies, even though they were _barely_ visible, in the pictures. "How do I know that these aren't someone else's?" Yuki muttered, quickly looking from the picture to his "wife's" stomach that - now that he really looked at his stomach - was a bit _larger_ than a while ago.

"What?!" Shuichi shot up, his hands fisting at his sides, he turned and glared at Yuki, his eyes started to pool with tears. "How could you even _think_ that?!"

Yuki looked at him like he was stupid, "Men don't get _pregnant_, brat!" his voice hinted that he was starting to get annoyed.

"Well,_ I did_!" Shuichi screamed.

"Shuichi, you don't even _count_ as a man! You act like freakin _girl_ all the time!" Yuki stood up, glaring down at Shuichi; unconsciously crumpling the picture in his fist. "All you would have to do, is get rid of that dick and you'd blend in in the women society!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I'm different!" Shuichi hissed.

"Fuck this shit," Yuki turned around headed to the kitchen, grabbing two cans of beer from the fridge and headed to his study.

Shuichi followed him, "Where do you think you're going? We still have to talk about this!" Yuki slammed the door on his face, "Yuki!" Shuichi was about to open the door, to find it locked, so he kicked the door. After a few seconds of kicking it repeatedly, not leaving a mark on it, he screamed at the door. Knowing that Yuki was just sitting at the desk, sipping his beer, his eyes looking at anything. "Why can't you man up?! Its your children, Yuki!" When there was no response, he fell to his knees and sobbed, "I want a family with you, Yuki," he rubbed his purple eyes that were being surrounded with fear in the color of red. "I just wanted you to be happy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I'm a freak of nature!" Both of them could feel their hearts breaking; Yuki put down his barely tasted beer on the desk next to the full one, he was about to get up and go to the door. He was stopped when Shuichi said, "I'll leave, Yuki, I guess you were serious when you said that you hated kids. I'm sorry, goodbye."

The voice was so calm, not the crazy pink head that he fell in love with. Quickly unlocking the door he threw it open to see that Shuichi was running towards the front door. "Shu!" He ran after him, the pink head quickly tried to grab his coat and shoes before leaving his home. Grabbing the thin wrist, Yuki turned Shuichi so that they were facing one another; holding either sides of Shuichi's head, Yuki glared at him. "Give me some time, I'm not telling you that I want you to leave, I'm not telling you that I don't want to see my kids, I just need some time so that I understand what's happening." Shuichi's eyes became wide, his lips curved into a big smile.

"Really, Yuki? You're ok with it?" Shuichi hugged him around the waist, his head against Yuki's chest. He rubbed his face against the heart that was thumping loudly and quickly; Shuichi could tell that Yuki was happy with what he was doing.

"Just give me some time, brat." Yuki combed his hair back with his hand before lightly hugging his "wife" back. After a few more minutes, Yuki pulled Shuichi away from him and picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. Laying him on the large bed, Yuki removed his shirt gently touching his stomach, barely feeling the hardness that wasn't there some time ago. "Its real..." he whispered.

"_They're_ real, Yuki, _they_." Light brown eyes met with dark purple eyes just for a moment; the next second their owners had their lips fighting the other. Yuki took off Shuichi's pants without breaking their kiss, he ended up moving away from the puffy lips so he could remove his own clothes and tossing them somewhere in the room along with the other's clothes. Getting back into the heat of the kiss, Yuki ran his hand along the bare leg; his hand massaging the calf, cupping behind the knee, and gently ran his nails along the thigh.

"I've missed this," Shuichi whispered when Yuki moved down from his lips to the jaw to his collar bone, leaving hickies along the neck to the shoulder. Yuki hummed a response, "Erie," Shu's voice was low with the desire that only Yuki could make him feel. The darkened brown eyes looked up at him as he nipped his way down to his chest, sucking on the hardened nipples. "Is it ok?"

Yuki pulled away, getting on all fours he was above Shuichi, "What?" his voice was husky. He knew that the last time they had sex was during the honeymoon, around the time where Shuichi was impregnated, they hadn't had the time since their schedules didn't match up for several weeks.

"Your book? Are you done with it? I don't want you to get in trouble if you haven't finished it just so you could be with me..."

"Brat," he leaned down and kissed Shuichi's nose before kissing his lips, "I finished this morning, I'm a week ahead of schedule."

After that, Shuichi said no more; he only wanted Yuki as Yuki wanted him. Yuki had already planned to make love to him when he finished earlier that day, he planned on jumping the boy as soon as he walked inside. But this was better; not only was going to make love to his "wife" but to his _pregnant_ "wife".

The room was soon filled with moans, coming mainly from Shuichi as Yuki touched him in places that he hasn't been touched in for so long. On the bed that was creaking under the movements of the couple when Yuki was preparing him for what they both longed for every night and everyday. When Yuki thought that Shuichi - panting, shivering, and begging for him - was ready, Yuki lined himself up against Shuichi, for a second he looked into the dark lust purple eyes before closing his own, he pushed in as slowly as he could. With each inch that slowly went into the tight and hot grip, Yuki moaned; he was panting at the sensations that were punching his gut, veins popped out on his forehead at the restrain that he was doing. For if he just pushed in, he would fear of breaking Shuichi; he didn't want that.

Shuichi, however, felt like he was ripping into two; holding onto Yuki's shoulders with a tight grip, his nails digging into the flesh, he bit his lip from crying out. He remembered his first time with Yuki, how big and thick he was; Shuichi felt that he was being deflowered again. He tried to remember that after they had become lovers, it started to feel good each and every time they made love. '_How did it feel good, if it fucking_ hurts?!' Shuichi screamed in his head. His eyes were squeezed shut due to the pain, but he wanted to be connected to Yuki so bad that he'd take the pain of them merging.

Once fully in, Yuki moved so that he was over Shuichi, looking at his pained face. He cupped the pink head in his hand, his thumb brushing over his bitten lip, he waited patiently for his love to open his eyes. Slowly opening, Yuki's breath left him when he saw the tears that were hidden fall. "I'm sorry," he leaned down and licked away the tears, kissing Shuichi on the lips as gently as he could. "Do you want to stop?" owner of the pink hair shook his head; his arms wrapped around the back of Yuki's head, pulling him toward him and kissed him. "You sure?" He nodded; Shuichi moved his hands under Yuki's own hands, clasped them together, and moved his hips silently motioning that he was ready.

* * *

Hours later, after they were both satisfied having sex until morning, Yuki looked to his arm. Shuichi had his eyes closed, even though he was still awake, his hand laying over Yuki's heart. "Did the doc. tell you how long you've been pregnant?" he whispered to Shuichi; looking up to the soon-to-be-dad, he smiled at him.

His purple eyes becoming the shade of a soft lavender, "Yeah, four months, so when we had our honeymoon."

Yuki's eyebrows rose, "Hm," he kissed the top of Shuichi's head before kissing down to his lips. Gently rolling Shuichi onto his back as he kissed; his hand went between their naked bodies, and caressed his stomach. "Two?" nod, "Feels like there's only one," he chuckled.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

*Six months*

"I'm not kidding, Shu!" Hiro sighed, rubbing his hand over his face; he looked between his fingers to his best friend that was now six months. "Shu, I'm just telling you on how I see it, ok?"

Shuichi, sitting down on a couch on the first floor waiting for Yuki to pick him up, had a hand over his stomach, rubbing it gently in circles. "I don't believe you, Yuki might change for the _best_ but he's _not_ being overprotective as you say he is..." he whispered. Smiling down and whispered towards his stomach when he felt a slight kick on one side.

"Shuichi," Hiro leaned to the back of the couch, "Yuki carried you to and from the NG building, picks you up and drops you off, he's threatened Mr. Seguchi about your working hours, I've even _seen_ Yuki carry you towards your apartment!" Hiro breathed out.

"Your point?" Shuichi shrugged, pulling his legs under his stomach to cradle it, he looked at Hiro, his eyes so bright, "Yuki is happy," he whispered, "I'm happy," he smiled, "he's even thinking about moving away for awhile while we're raising the kids, Hiro." Seeing the glass door a few yards from them, Shuichi smiled when Yuki came in with his sunglasses on, still trying to be a bad boy. "I want us to be a family; that's what I've always wanted, Hiro." Violet eyes never left the brown eyes as they neared, "Hi, Erie." Shuichi leaned to the man, his lips partially open; without needing anymore of a clue, Yuki closed the gap between them and kissed him back gently.

"Ready? We still have to get ready for tomorrow, Shu." Yuki whispered, completely ignoring the fact that Hiro was glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah," Shuichi replied, his voice sounding like he was high off the kiss given, "Oh, Yuki, aren't we suppose to visit the doctor today?" He nodded; Shuichi turned to Hiro, waiting for the man to stop glaring at Yuki, "I'll ask the doctor if its safe enough to go an do a concert or something, ok?" Hiro nodded, he got up and left quickly; he didn't want to be in the middle of Shu's and Yuki's fight that was about to start.

"You're not going to perform any concert, Shuichi." Yuki growled at the small boy that was waving bye to his friend.

"I can do whatever I want, Erie," hard and warning purple eyes turned to him, "besides, what am I going to do? You're not going to be here, remember? You're going to be in the US for your new series of books for two weeks; that leaves me sometime to myself." Shuichi pointed out, "Now, are we going to check on our babies or are we going to stay here knowing that I'm right?" Shuichi pushed himself up from the couch, and waddled towards the entrance of the building. He turned back around to see that Yuki was still fuming but followed him.

Picking him up into his arms, Yuki quickly walked to his side of the car and place him in gently, "We'll talk about this later, we're going to be late for the appointment." Yuki slammed the door and walked over to his own side, sliding in and starting the car, he turned on the radio to fill the silence as he drove to the hospital.

* * *

Two were quiet when they arrived at the hospital, but everyone could see the tension between the two as they waited for Shuichi's name to be called. When his name was called - fifteen minutes after their arrival - Yuki silently offered to carry Shuichi in; normally he would accept it, but since he was upset at Yuki, he got up and walked after the nurse. Now they were in the examination room, waiting for the doctor to walk in; before the nurse left in a hurry, she took a tube of blood from Shuichi, and was able to get a stool sample before running out of the room.

"Alright," said the blond doctor, her eyes not leaving the clipboard in front of her face, as she walked in, "your body is responding greatly to the changes that are happening, Mr. Shindo." She looked up and smiled at the couple that sighed in relief. Her light green eyes, even though she was smiling, hardened a bit, "_But_," they froze, "all of this frustration that's building up between you two, could harm the babies." Shuichi unconsciously placed his hands over his stomach, "By harm, I mean that you could give birth too early for them which could lead to mental or physical problems in their lifetime."

Standing up and walking to Shuichi's side, he placed his hands over Shuichi's stomach and on his shoulder, "Or?" Yuki asked, he could feel the trembling from under his hands.

"_Or_," she stated, "you could lose them." She sat down at the desk a few feet from them, "I realize that this information is different from what the women face, since you are a man that's pregnant. Its not strange or rare, just a couple of years ago there were male couples that came in and found out that they were pregnant. A few other doctors and I know how to handle this new situation that has occurred in Japan, Mr. Shindo, Mr. Yuki."

Shuichi nodded, '_I'm glad that I'm not the only guy that's going through this!_' "What about the babies? Did they come out alright?" Shuichi just had to know; he wanted to know what he might go through when his babies were in his and Yuki's arms. He needed some mental preparation before it happened.

"There was nothing wrong with the baby," she smiled at his worry, '_Like a true mother_,' "since the male body is able to adapt to the changes - which are still unknown as to how it could happen - the baby is just born a couple of weeks before their due date. The baby was healthy, thanks to what the mother ate when pregnant and when he was breastfeeding -"

"What?!" Shuichi jumped out of his skin, "Breastfeeding?!"

Yuki and the doctor looked at him in shock, "Yes, for the baby to have a strong immune system, they must be breastfeed the first six months of their life." The doctor explained, "For women, sometimes their body doesn't produce the milk - which is normal - so they don't have to worry about it; but for the males - from what we've seen - their body produces the needed milk for the baby, Mr. Shindo."

"So then, from what you're saying," Yuki stepped forward, "for Shuichi to breastfeed is normal? And that the babies will be fine?" Shuichi squeezed Yuki's hand that was still laying over his own on his stomach.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She smiled, "Now, onto some brighter news," she stood up quickly, a smile beaming at them, "you want to see them?"

* * *

On the way home, Yuki looked to Shuichi's side when he slowed to a stop at a yellow light, "You know that my father will be wondering why your...um...big..." he whispered out at the end. Twitching the last time he said that word around Shuichi, he tensed when Shuichi turned to glare at him.

"I'm not _big_," he spat out, "I'm _pregnant_!" Huffing, he puffed up his chest to show the pride he felt. "And so what what your father thinks, he didn't really hold his tongue at our wedding, so why should he be nice all of a sudden?" Shuichi looked back down to his stomach, rubbing gently at where he felt the kick, "See," he calmed down some, "even out babies agree with me." Smiling down at the stomach, he cooed, "Aren't you? You agree with mommy right? Because mommy is always right!"

Shaking his head, Yuki drove when the light turned green, smiling when he heard Shuichi hum a song to them. "You'll be a good mother, Shu." he whispered; Shuichi stopped humming, getting a sleepy kick from the twins, and looked at Yuki who looked like he hadn't said anything.

"You'll be a good daddy, Erie," Shuichi whispered, "you can tell them stories and cook for them." Nodding, Yuki turned the car onto their street; in his mind he was already coming up with ideas for new books while making a list of what he needed to pack. "Oh god!" Shuichi yelled, his hands covering his face.

Parking the car in the driveway, and turning it off, he turned to his "wife's" side, "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" franticly looking for a wound or if the babies were coming.

"I forgot to ask if I can do a concert!" Shuichi moaned. Cursing himself; Yuki pinched his cheek as he glared and growled at him.

* * *

I'm only going to say this once...review!


	3. Chapter 3

*Six Months*

"Mr. Uesugi ," Tohma greeted with a handshake when he walked into the house, Mika following right behind him, carrying their sleeping angel.

"Father," she hugged him with her free arm.

"I'm glad that you two are here, on time." the bald man smiled; Tohma gave a fake laugh, noticing the vein popping out of his father - in - law's head.

"I'm sure that everyone else will be here shortly," Mika said before she walked off to one of the rooms to place their sleeping child in.

"Hn," with that, the bald monk walked to the living room with the two in tow.

"Father," hesitantly said Mika, getting her father's attention, "you know that you're going to be a grandfather of three right?"

He looked at her when he sat down, "Of three?" she nodded, Tohma watched carefully, "Well, that's splendid!" He clapped his hands together, "When are you due?" he looked at his daughter when excited eyes.

"Mr. Uesugi," Tohma cut in before Mika could respond to her father, "your son is going to be a father of two."

"My son?" nod, "Tatsuha?!" he exclaimed, he jumped up from his seat, a vein or two popped out on his shiny head. "That boy..."

"No no - not Tatsuha! I mean -" Tohma tried to calm him down.

"'Sup!" Tatsuha walked into the living room, a smile on his face after a great night with some random chick.

"You!" Tatsuha looked at his father with worry, "What the _hell_ did you do?! You're going to be a monk one day, and you do _this_?!"

Tatsuha looked between his father, who had smoke coming out of his ears, and Tohma, who was trying to reason with him. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Mika looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe I do _some_ things wrong, but nothing should have reached your ears!"

"You knocked up a women, you fool! Not only _that_," he splat, "she's carrying _twins_! You think I want grandkids from a _whore_?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tatsuha held up his hands in defence, "One, I did _not_ knock up a chick, ok? Two, they're all girls that _Eiri_ left behind! Three, what the hell, dad! How could you even _think_ that?! I'm _barely_ sixteen!" he yelled.

Neither noticed a little girl crawling into the living room from the hall, "Mama!" the little voice stopped the fighting between the family. She smiled when she had everyone's attention on her; moving so that she was sitting down on the floor, she motioned to her mom that she wanted to be picked up.

"_I'm hungry, dammit!_" screamed someone from outside, it was followed by a door slamming.

"_I don't care_," hissed another voice, _"the doctor said that I have to _make_ you food, Shu. You can't eat the store brand food, its not good for you nor the babies, brat!_"

Mr. Uesugi looked at where the voices were leading to as the door opened, revealing a well rounded and upset Shuichi followed by an annoyed Yuki. "_Shuichi_?" he gasped.

Light brown eyes met dark eyes before turning to Tohma and Mika, "You didn't tell him yet?"

"Tell me what?" his eyes looked at the budge on Shuichi, "And why are you so _fat_?"

There was dead silence that filled the room, everyone looked at Shuichi then to their father then to Yuki and back. Shuichi twitched before he took a step towards to old man, "_What'd you say_?" grabbing him by the collar, his eyes seemed to darken with anger.

"You're _fat_, why?" he noticed that this displeased the "boy" in front of him.

"Why you little piece of sh-"

"Shu, I'm going to make you're lunch, come." Shuichi dropped his father - in - law and waddled, with a smile on his face, after Yuki who started his lunch.

* * *

"What the _hell_?!" ghosted Mr, Uesugi after Shuichi had left the room; since the room was quiet - waiting for father's reaction - you could distinctly hear the to - be - parents arguing on what to make that was both healthy for Yuki's taste and tasty for Shuichi's screwed up tastebuds.

"Yuki is expecting to become a father some time soon, Mr. Uesugi." Tohma said slowly; he nodded to the others that he had it under control. He mouthed to his wife to take their baby girl to a room till it was over.

"Eiri...and that..._thing_?!" he spat; turning around to face his son - in - law, "That - that - that _thing_ is going to have my grandkids?!" he pointed to the kitchen, his voice raising at every question, "It was bad enough that Eiri is married to it, but now its giving birth to my _grandkids_?! How in the world is that _possible_?!" His face was red with anger, his voice getting higher and higher in disbelief and shock. "This is why I didn't want Eiri to marry that _freak_, the kids are going to be _freaks_ when they come out of that _disgusting thing_!"

The room was quiet and tense, no one could believe what they were hearing; they already knew that their father never got along with Shuichi, but for him to go _this_ far was _not_ expected. Just when father was about to say another thing, Tohma saw Shuichi coming down the hall before the other did, "Mr. Uesugi, I think that's en-"

"I don't want grandkids from that _freak_!"

"Mr. Uesugi, please -"

"Why hasn't Eiri told _it_ to get an abortion, yet?!"

"Pops!"

"Mr. Shindo?" Everyone turned to Tohma before following his line of sight; he walked passed is father - in - law to Shuichi. His bright eyes that should be inflamed with the need to prove someone wrong, were dark, cold, and empty. "Shuichi," Tohma placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it as if to wake up Shuichi.

With a blink, Shuichi smiled and closed his eyes with a fake laugh that rang in everyone's ears, "Sorry, I dozed off there for a second! Haha," pushing off the hand with the fake smile still in place, Shuichi motioned to the door, "I'm going to take a walk, you know to make sure that I eat everything on my plate!" he laughed again.

Moving to the door, his hand on the handle, "I'll come with you, Mr. Shindo, in case if you get lost -" Tohma took a step towards Shuichi.

"No!" the voice was harsh, not at all the happy and overexcited voice he was used to singing. "I'd like to do it alone, just tell Yuki that I'll be back later." with that he walked out of the house, the door slamming behind him.

"I hope _it_ gets lost..." huffed Mr. Uesugi.

Tatsuha turned to his father, "Will you _shut_ up!" everyone looked at him in shock, he wasn't really known to raise his voice for anything, or even any_one_. "I'm sick of how you treat Shu! He wanted to come here so he could tell his that he's carrying your grandkids, and _this_ is what you do?!"

"Tatsuha! That's enough." everyone looked to see Yuki with his arms across his chest, looking between them. "Now, what is going on? And where is Shu? I told him to ask what you wanted for lunch, did you see him?" Yuki looked back, wondering if Shuichi went down the wrong hallway or something.

"I want you to get a surrogate mother if you want kids, Eiri." Yuki snapped his head at what his father had said, when he was about to question him he was stopped by a hand. "That _thing_ is the most dishonest thing you have done, Eiri. You can stay married to him, but I will not accept _any_ grandchildren from _that_!" he pointed to the door.

Turning fully to his family, his hands becoming fists at his sides, "Where is Shu?"

Everyone looked away from him, even the man who insulted Shuichi, the only one that could fully face him but not look him in the eye was Tohma. "He said that he was going for a walk a few minutes ago, Eiri." he whispered, "Go after him, if he'd let anyone at his side to see his weak spot, it'll be you, Eiri." With that, Tohma walked in the same direction as Mika, telling them that they were leaving.

Not waiting for another second, Yuki ran out the door, got into the small car and drove down the pathway, looking for Shuichi. Tatsuha walked after the two, knowing that Yuki would need help looking for his wife.

* * *

Two hours later, after not finding Shuichi, Yuki was on the verge of screaming in anger when he heard sniffles that were followed by sobs. Following the sound, he came across a river deep in the forest where he used to go as a child when he had a horrible day at school due to him being so different. Sitting on a big and flat rock, sat Shuichi rocking himself back and forth, screaming at everything yet and nothing. When Yuki was a few feet from him, he could hear that Shuichi was screaming out his name; as if his life and sanity was barely hanging on. "Brat..." Shuichi jumped at the sudden voice.

Turning around, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand and arm; his dark purple eyes were red and had rivers under them. Snot was coming down his little nose, his red lips were swollen - most likely he was biting them while getting away from everyone - and Yuki's heart broke when his voice cracked. "Yuki?" Shuichi turned back to face the river, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your family?" he fidgeted.

Closing the distance, Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi and pulled him close to him. Guiding his head to his chest, with the arms automatically wrapped themselves around Yuki's waist, he whispered into the ear, "You _are_ my family, brat, how have you not realized this yet?" he chuckled when Shuichi started to cry, but this time it was because Yuki had chose him over his real family. "Do you want to go home? Tatsuha is in the car waiting for us, brat." he moved around so that he could pick up Shuichi bride - style and walked towards the car.

"We - we should stay for dinner, Yuki." Shuichi rubbed his face into Yuki's chest, sighing at the safety he felt in these arms alone.

"Tatsuha wants to go somewhere, Tohma and Mika already left nearly an hour ago. There's no point of staying here," Yuki explained, not once looking down to Shuichi who was in shock.

"Oh..." suddenly he felt exhausted from the energy that he had used up in releasing his sadness. "I'm sleepy, Yuki." he whined; his eyes were getting heavier and heavier with ever blink, he was being lulled to sleep by the solid thumping of Yuki's heart. "Yuki," he forced his eyes to open, "do you want the babies because I threatened to leave or because you want to start a family with me?" he gripped the shirt just above Yuki's heart, feeling it quicken with his own heart.

"Are you stupid? Did you _not_ just listen to me? I _told_ you," he hissed, "_you are my family_." he said slowly. Shuichi's eyes brightened to their original glow then even brighter, "I love you, Shuichi, haven't you realized it?" he kissed the boy's forehead, hearing a sigh of pleasure, he moved away to see a comfortable boy in his arms sleeping like a newborn. "Just two and a half months, Shu, two and a half months." he whispered. Seeing his car with Tatsuha standing on its side talking to Tohma, he nodded to them that he was ok.

Mika ran out of the car and nearly jumped Yuki, quickly checking over the boy; with a shaky hand she wiped away the tears that were there when Yuki found him. After telling everyone repeatedly that Shuichi was fine, he just knocked out due to the lack of energy, he was able to get Tatsuha to go with Mika and Tohma instead. He was thinking of when Shuichi was going to wake up so that he could make love to him for hours on end, but before that he needed to know when he was going to wake up so that there was food ready for him to eat. He was _not_ looking forward for a pissed off "wife" that was demanding food by the pounds, yelling at him for not feeding them sooner, and then breaking down saying that Yuki didn't love them at all...Shaking his head when he remembered this morning's reaction, they didn't eat dinner since Yuki took him straight for the bedroom. They didn't go to sleep till...no the only that slept was Shuichi and that was now...

* * *

Review! Pwease!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya there! I'm glad to be writing a Gravitation story and that you guys are liking it! The chapter isn't very long, I know, but I hope that you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

*Seven and a half months*

Shuichi sat on the couch, his hand slowly and gently rubbing circles over his stomach; trying to ease the feeling that he still felt after six weeks. He could remember every word that Yuki's father had said about him and his and Yuki's kids. Yuki was only worried about Shuichi and the babies, so perhaps no one told him what his dad had said? Shaking his head of the dark thoughts that started to haunted his dreams and thoughts; Shuichi smiled when he felt the babies shift in his stomach, making squirm at the feeling. Moving around on the couch till both he and the babies were comfortable. "I can't wait to hold you in my arms, little ones!" Shuichi cooed, he was excited about becoming a mommy and Yuki becoming a daddy. Not only that, but his due date was a month away; Shuichi is so excited about that, even though he can't leave their new house - to the thanks of Eiri Yuki for both. Yuki, on the other hand, was going in and out of the house and a certain room that Shuichi had picked out for the kids to be in. The house, completely _unlike_ the other apartments, had more rooms and more space for the kids and their toys. The yard was huge, just standing by the window that led to the backyard, it looked like it could stretch on for _miles_. Not _only_ was Shuichi happy about the house and the yard, he was happy that Yuki _knew_ what to look for.

"I'm home, again." Yuki muttered as he passed by the living room that had two huge couches; one connected to another that made the shape of an "L" while the other was just a loveseat that was just there, '_There's too much space in here..._' Yuki glared at all of the emptiness.

"Welcome home, Eiri," Shuichi looked up, capturing Yuki's glaz that made him smile.

"How was your...um..." he looked at the clock hanging in the living room on the wall that was also the stairs, "...hour?"

Shuichi laughed and sent a kiss to the man, gasping sharply at the kick he felt; "Fine," he panted.

Yuki quickly moved around the couch and sat next to the panting man who held the spot that was getting kicked. Wincing when Shuichi gritted his teeth at the next several kicks, he wiped away the tears that were forming on the rims of the purple eyes. "Are you sure that you don't need to see the doctor?" Yuki whispered; he hated seeing those purple eyes in pain, he just wanted to make them clear with happiness, he'd _only_ accept them being clouded is when having sex or when he's trying to get everyone to know that he's the best.

"I'm _fine_, Eiri." Shuichi breathed, sighing in relief when the kicking stopped. "I think they want to talk to you, Eiri," Shuichi's faced showed no pain that he felt just seconds before; he remembered how they got when their dad would start talking to either them or their mom.

"Stop beating up your mother, brats." Yuki whispered against the stomach, kissing where they where they were in the stomach. "Your mom isn't a punching bag," he looked up at Shuichi, smiling at the happy tears that crowded around. "I wonder if one of you'll look like him, he's very beautiful, if not his looks then perhaps his personality. Just don't be too crazy like him, I can barely keep up with him when he's not pregnant." He chuckled when he felt a bump from the kids.

"I love you," Shuichi whispered, trying to lean down over the bulge of his stomach to kiss Yuki.

Getting the hint, Yuki leaned up and over Shuichi and kissed him. At first it was soft and gentle, then as time went on the kiss became more and more sloppy, moans and groans were coming for one when the other would do something that one liked. Sitting on the seat next to Shuichi, the two still kissing, Yuki pulled him onto his lap. His hands were roaming around, brushing over Shuichi's sensitive spots, making him moan at the feather light touches. When they pulled away, both panting, Shuichi laid his head down on Yuki's shoulder and closed his eyes. Moments later he was softly snoring, Yuki smiled at Shuichi's sleeping form; getting up as slowly as possible and not to wake him, Yuki carried them to bed.

* * *

"Eiri," Shuichi whispered suddenly in the middle of the night, "when is the next appointment?"

"...umm around two weeks, why?" he muttered; Yuki turned to face the mother of his children.

"I want to know if they're a boy or a girl, Yuki." he whispered.

"We'll find out then, Shu." Yuki reassured him, he pulled him close, "We'll find out."

"I know, its just that..." Shuichi hid his face against Yuki's bare chest, "I...I have a bad feeling, Yuki. What if there's something wrong with them?" his voice shook.

Yuki felt his chest getting wet, he didn't need to look at Shuichi nor need the light to know that he was crying. "I'm sure that there's nothing wrong with them, Shu, there's nothing wrong." He kissed the top of his head, "You just might be tired, so get some sleep. We'll need the sleep after the babies are born," he smiled at the thought of Shuichi holding their babies.

"I love you, Yuki, no matter what..."

"I love you too, brat..."

* * *

Short, yes I know, but **review**!


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

*Eight Months*

"Well, everything looks good!" The doctor pointed to the monitor, showing the babies that were sleeping in Shuichi's stomach. Yuki kissed Shuichi's hand that was wrapped in both of his, he looked at Shuichi with proud eyes. "They should be ready to look at the world in the next two weeks or so. Oh!" she snapped her fingers when she remembered something, "I forgot to tell you guys," she grabbed a wipe from the bottom of the cart that held the monitor and gave it to Yuki to clean Shuichi, "you're the first male to carry twins!" She smiled.

"What really?" Shuichi looked at Yuki who looked at the doctor in shock, "No one else has carried more than _one_?"

She shook her head, her hands on her hips as she stood up and turned off the machine, "Nope, the male body isn't capable for carrying more than one," she looked at them and rolled her eyes, "and men aren't _suppose_ to get pregnant! Ha, nothing but pure bologna!" Then her stomach grumbled on cue, looking down at it she laughed nervously, "I _just_ fed you!" she hissed.

"Doctor?" Shuichi smiled, "Are you...?"

"Haa, yeah." She looked to the side, her hands on her hips, "Damn husband says that he's waited long enough for the house to be quiet," she shrugged, "but whatever, its not like he's the one that going to carry another life in him for nearly a year, is he now? All he has to do is just do the deed and he's done!" she motioned with her hands. She looked at the couple, Shuichi fighting off the giggles and Yuki looking at her as if she grew another head, "Sorry, I go on rambles! Is there anything else you needed before you leave?" she took off her gloves, trying to look like a nurse and not a pregnant mother.

"Oh, yeah!" Shuichi clapped his hands together, "The sex!"

The doctor looked at him for a second, "Wait two to three months before having sex again, just so you know, now that you know that you can get pregnant," she looked at them, "make sure that you wear protection. It wouldn't be safe for your body if you get pregnant so quickly, you'd have to be hospitalized for a while."

"Doctor, Shuichi is asking about the sex for our babies," Yuki intervened while Shuichi was thinking about the no sex, "we've never had the chance to ask."

"Oh!" she smacked her forehead, "I'm sorry! Just give me a second!" '_That's why Mr. Shindo didn't move!_' Getting more jell she applied more to Shuichi's stomach and turned on the machine. Waiting for it to fully turn on, she put some gel on the scanner; when it was on she put the scanner over the area where the babies were, they were already moving around. Well _one_ was. Turning the screen to face her rather than the parents, she moved the scanner over the baby that was moving; this concerned both the parents and her as a doctor.

"Doc?" whispered Shuichi.

"Oh, um," turning the screen back, she pointed to the babies, "this is baby A, and its a girl, this is baby B, and its a boy. Just give me a second," she muttered at the end. When the screen was faced her way, she pressed some buttons on the keyboard, trying to look at baby A better. '_Please, let me be wrong!_' when she stared at the screen where baby A was the star, her heart broke when the baby didn't move. "One second," she placed the scanner next to the machine and nearly ran to the door. Shuichi looked at Yuki, fear and worry in both of their eyes.

"Mr. Kato!" she ran after the doctor in his mid forties, "I need your expertise," she panted, pulling on his sleeve.

"Sure, what's the problem?" he quickly walked after her.

"My patient's baby, one of them isn't moving!" she huffed, "I think the baby is a still born." her voice cracked.

With a nod, he knew what she was thinking, she didn't want this to happen to another couple, what she had to face. Following her to the room, he walked in ahead of her, nodding quickly to the couple, "My name is Dr. Kato, I have experience for the male mothers." he whispered. When the other doctor closed the door, he held the scanner over the pink haired man's stomach. "The children look healthy, and your stomach is a good enough size for them to roam around." he quickly looked at the mother before looking back at the screen. "Now," he whispered to the doctor next to him, biting her nail off in worry, "which baby is it?"

"Baby A, the girl." she pointed to the screen, her hand was shaking.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuki demanded.

"I don't know right now, Mr. Yuki, please give Dr. Kato a chance to look over something." she pleaded.

"Baby A," he whispered at the screen, before looking at the spot on Shuichi's stomach, "may I?" he moved the scanner away from the spot; Shuichi nodded in worry. Touching and pushing down at the spot, he looked up at the screen when he placed the scanner back on the spot. He sighed and turned to the freaking out doctor, "I'll have to look at her when she comes out," he sighed.

"What's going on?" Yuki made a fist on the table, his hand squeezing back when Shuichi squeezed his.

"Mr. Yuki, was it? I was called here because your doctor believes that your partner is carrying a stillborn," he explained.

"What - what is that?" Shuichi's voice broke.

"A stillborn is when a baby dies in the womb before it is time to give birth, there are no explanations as to _why_ it happens. But your baby girl isn't moving even an inch, when I applied pressure to the area she was, she didn't move. I'm deeply sorry to be the one to tell you this."

"What about our boy? Is he ok?" he was panting now, Yuki was rubbing his arm to sooth him.

"Your boy is doing just fine, he's moving away from his sister so that she'd have enough space to move around when she has the energy." Noticing that the gel was still on Shuichi, he motioned for a towel or something to clean him up to the other doctor, handing him also pictures of the babies.

"Your doctor will give you my information, and I'll be one of the doctors when you give birth. Now if you excuse me, I have a child to bring into the world," he smiled at them and left, just when the door closed there was an announcement for him to report to a room to give birth.

* * *

All the way home, it was quiet in the car, neither wanted to talk still not over the shock of what they were told. Shuichi looked at the stomach that housed their kids, but now that they were told that they might expect just _one_ child, he didn't know if he could touch them again. When they arrived home, neither left the car, Yuki looked out the front window while Shuichi looked at him; "Yuki..." his voice was low and a whisper, "what are we going to do?"

"..." Yuki's hands tightened on the wheel, his face showed no anger but the way the his hands were gripping the wheel gave a hint to Shuichi. "She's going to be ok," he said more to himself, "she part of you - who will fight to prove everyone wrong - and a part of me - who went through shit and still survived." He turned to the worried mother, "I'm sure that she'll be with her brother when born, ok?" with that he got out of the car and went to Shuichi's side to pick him up bridal style. Walking inside the lush house, he headed towards their bedroom.

* * *

*Eight Months and 2 weeks*

A brightly colored suitcase stood ready next to the door; filled with the blue and pink baby clothes neatly folded in it, baby blankets, and a set of clothes for Shuichi to change into when its time to go home. Shuichi, with his slightly bigger stomach, had his hands rubbing his stomach before quickly moving his hands to tightly grip Yuki's shaking hands when he felt another wave hit him. After the contraction passed after a few minutes, Shuichi released Yuki's very abused hand and gasped for air. "That one really hurt," Shuichi's voice was nearly gone.

Yuki grabbed the ice pack held out for him by Hiro and wrapped it around his hand; he nodded at Shuichi before getting up and walked away before Shuichi had another contraction. '_I need this hand, dammit!_' Yuki thought when he went to the babies to - be room, making sure that everything was ready. Noticing the stack of clean clothes fallen on the floor - most likely when Shuichi was folding them after having them washed when he had the first wave hit him. He picked them up and started to fold them, thanks to Mika who showed him and Shuichi, he set down his ice pack that was just gel now next to him.

* * *

Walking out of the laundry room, with Yuki following behind him carrying the slightly heavy basket of clothes, they walked to the babies room. The room was finished, one side was blue the other pink and then purple in the middle of the two. The side that was blue, had a white crib next to it; the crib had a small brown bed teddy bears with blue ribbons around their necks in the corner. Above the crib was his name, _Hikaru_. The words were in bold and painted in white so that they would be on the wall forever. Across the room was their daughter's side, _Aimi_; she too had a white crib, but with a soft purple bed with teddy bears with pink bows on them around their necks. And just like her brother, she too had her name above the crib. Between the two's beds, stood two rocking chairs that stood against the wall, both having purple blankets neatly folded on the back. Next to the door, across from the chairs, was the changing table and then on the other side of the door was a mini fridge that was ready for the baby bottles.

Folding the last of the clothes, Shuichi moved down to pull open the basket under the changing table to put the clothes up. Slightly bending down, fell to his knees screaming in pain; Yuki grabbed him before he fell on his stomach and pulled him to his chest rubbing his back as he screamed. After, what seemed like an hour, Shuichi stopped screaming and completely collapsed onto Yuki. His hands went to his stomach, a whimper coming out when he started to feel the aftereffects of the pain that seared through him. Yuki asked him if he was ok, Shuichi nodded to him and then smiled but winced when he moved a certain way; "The babies are coming, Yuki!" he whispered before passing out.

* * *

The first wave started late in the morning, it was now evening; Yuki really didn't feel like going to the hospital in the middle of the night. Sighing, Yuki sat down in one of the rocking chairs, his hand covering his face as he closed his eyes after refolding the shirts. He just closed his eyes to relax when he heard running coming from down the hall and passed the room before coming back to the room. "Mr. Yuki!" He looked through his fingers, showing his tired out glare. He saw happiness and fear in his eyes; Yuki leaned forward in the chair. "Shuichi's water broke!"

* * *

I hope that you are enjoying this story so far! And, for those of you that are curious about Slave to Love leave me a message either on this story or send me a private message! So ~ **Review**!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I know that I wrote that this is not a cross over - which it is not! - there is a surprised guest in this chapter!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6**_

* * *

*5 hours later*

Looking to his side, Shuichi saw that his husband was sleeping on the other hospital bed that was brought in last night. His glasses were in the middle of his nose, his blond hair ruffled up, his mouth slightly open as snores filled the quiet room while it beeped softly in the background, his shirt had a couple of buttons undone while it was disheveled. In his hands lay a half finished book that he was reading; a hand over the book while the other was behind his head. Behind Yuki was a window that was about half the width and length of the wall; he could see the sky starting to lighten. Looking around the room, Shuichi found a digital clock stating that it was five in the morning. Closing his eyes, he turned to look at Yuki before closing his eyes to get some more rest.

* * *

"You _sure_ that you don't want anything?" Yuki asked for the hundredth time to Shuichi; putting on his shoes, Yuki looked up at him.

"I'm sure, Yuki," Shuichi sighed tiredly, "I just want to go home!" he whined.

Yuki had laughed softly at him; walking towards the boy that lay in the hospital bed, he brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed him on the forehead before he kissed his lips longingly. "I'm sure that they'll come when they're ready to." he whispered against the lips before taking a breath taking kiss. Pulling away he ruffled Shuichi's hair before leaving the room to get a change of clothes; closing the door behind him, Shuichi looked around the room now.

The light flooded the room from the window; about to close his eyes to sleep some more a nurse came in and asked if he was doing ok. Replying that he was, the nurse checked his monitor before adding some more medicine that he was given when he first arrived here. Feeling his body start to become heavy, Shuichi watched as the nurse said that she was going to check if he was a few centimeters along. Nodding drunkenly, Shuichi looked out the window, ignoring the nurse as she moved the blanket and his paper dress to get to his lower body. Hearing a door close he turned to see that the nurse was gone, shrugging he shifted to go back to sleep.

Sleeping, for what felt like ten minutes but really an hour, he was woken up by a cough. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked towards the door to see a man with blond spiky hair and deep blue eyes with six marks on his face like whiskers. "Are you Shuichi Shindo?" He nodded; the man sighed in relief as he walked away from the door as he closed it behind him. "My name is Naruto, I was asked by Dr. Kato to come and talk to you." he smiled brightly. Grabbing a chair he pulled it up and next to Shuichi's bed and sat down in it with a huff. "I couldn't find ya! I had to ask around and explain that if they didn't tell me I was going to stick a drooling baby on them!" he laughed.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi said, covering up his stomach protectively, tightening his hold when he felt a kick against his hand, "but I don't-"

"Right right," Naruto smiled and sat up, "my partner and I are expecting, and as you can see I'm a male and so is my partner. We kida," he rubbed the back of his head while a blush came over his tan face, "knocked each other up by accident a few years ago."

Shuichi tried to sit up in the bed, "What?"

"Yeah, the condom had a hole in it and I got pregnant..._but_ I got revenge on him!"

"How?" he tilted his head.

"I made him uke for a month after we found out...then he became pregnant..." he laughed, "We're still getting revenge on each other after ten years! But we love each other even more than we did before," he sighed, his blue eyes getting misty. "Sorry, its the stupid hormones," he rubbed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Hormones? You're pregnant? Right _now_?" Shuichi smiled.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded before he looked up at the purple eyed boy, "he's given me everything I've ever wanted: a big family. Between us, we have..." he counted with his fingers silently before chuckling, "six, he's here now about to give birth to our seventh. He was due last week but the baby wanted to come out now. I'm due in a few months, we're thinkin' that this'll be our last baby after me." he smiled down to his stomach. Shuichi looked to see that he couldn't tell if he was pregnant with the baggy orange jacket on him.

"What're they like?" Shuichi whispered.

Naruto looked up at him, seeing the worry before he smiled softly at him. "Its scary at first, but then again its scary to every new parent. They come out so beautifully, but what makes then stand out more are the colors of their eyes. Now people don't really make a big deal out of it, but then when men were finding out that they were pregnant, everyone was a critic. But now they don't so you and your babies should be fine."

"Their eyes? What's wrong with their eyes?" Shuichi's eyes started to water in fear of his babies being blind.

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged, "they just have a mix between the two fathers that's all. My partner's eyes are a beautiful onyx while mine are sapphire, so all of our babies have one eye that's blue and the other black. I'm guessing that its a trademark; out friends who are also in a male relationship had the same turn out with their kids too. Most likely your babies will have one purple eye with the other your partner's eye color." Naruto tried to explain, "Ah! You'll find out when you meet them!" Naruto huffed.

"Ok," Shuichi laughed. "How old is your oldest?" he laid back down on the bed, his hands resting on the areas that were being kicked.

"Nearly ten, my second is nine. Sasuke and I take turns on the pregnancy; he's on his fourth, I'm on my fourth as well. Oh, and two of ours have the same birthday but they're not twins!" Naruto sighed.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke went into labor and I was due the next month, I was under a lot of stress and gave an early birth." he smiled slightly, "He's doing great with his other siblings, so there's nothing to really worry about."

_Knock knock_

The two looked to see a small child standing at the slightly open door, his pale face blank of emotion, but his eyes said it all; the boy was excited and worried. "Mother," the boy said, his blue and black eyes on Naruto, "father is about to be wheeled into the room, he wants you." He took a step away from the door, knowing that Naruto was going to come with him.

"Alright alright, tell him I'll be right there." Naruto stood up, pushing the chair back where he found it, "Well, I wish you luck with your new borns; and trust me, after the first time, you'll want more of their cuteness!" He waved to Shuichi as he left, picking up the boy who demanded to be put down and Naruto answered with a laugh before running down the hall.

"Yuki and I already plan to have more," Shuichi whispered to no one in particular. Sighing, Shuichi started to hum himself and the kicking babies to sleep, dreaming what they'll look like.

* * *

*3 hours later*

"Push, Mr. Shindo, _push_!" huffed out from between Shuichi's covered legs, "The only way to get them both out is if you _push_!" she stressed.

"I'm trying here, _dammit_!" Shuichi hissed when pain shot up his back, leaving him momentarily breathless. "Get out!" He curled up to his stomach and screamed, pushing as hard as he could, his body started to shake under the amount of force that was being used.

Yuki, trying not to wince, cried inside his head as Shuichi squeezed his hand more and more. "You can do it, baby!" Yuki tried to encourage.

"_Never again, you hear me_!" Shuichi growled at him, and just for a moment - not that Yuki would ever admit - he was about to piss himself with the amount of frustration that was rolling off Shuichi. "_Next time, its you_!" he cried out before he fell back on the bed, panting.

"Almost there, Mr. Shindo, almost!" said Dr. Kato who just walked in, "You're doing a wonderful job for the first time." He smiled behind the paper mask.

"Ahh! It hurts!" Shuichi's body started to twitch in pain, tears falling down his eyes as another wave ran over him like an eighteen wheeler. "Get the out of me!" he begged.

"Just a moment, Mr. Shindo," Dr. Kato said, taking over the spot where the baby was starting to be seen, "I see a head!"

Shuichi picked up his head, "Really? A head?" he sighed when he lost energy to keep his head up.

"Yes, I just need you to push as hard as you can right now. I believe that I can pull him out with your help!" He looked at the tired Shuichi, "Ready?" Shuichi nodded, "Push!"

Five minutes later of Shuichi pushing, Yuki's hand being squeezed to death, and Dr. Kato screaming at Shuichi to keep pushing; there was the one sound that broke it all. The sound of a newborn screaming as it was brought into the world. "Baby B," huffed the doctor, motioning for one of the nurses to clean and weigh the baby. "One more," he sighed; getting in position, he made the order, "Push!" A minute later, the doctor held held the other infant in his arms. "Baby A..."

Shuichi, out of pain, reached for the silent baby; tears filling his eyes as Yuki, cradling his wounded hand, watched. The doctor wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed her to her mother, "Hi, baby." Shuichi sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Aimi," Yuki whispered, gently kissing the head, the hair was a dark pink; darker than her mother's. "She's beautiful," Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi as he started to sob quietly.

"We'll give you two a few minutes," a nurse whispered as she handed Yuki their baby boy, Hikaru. Holding the baby boy in his arms gently, Shuichi looked to see his other baby. He had blond hair, unlike his sister.

"Why not both?" Shuichi whispered to Yuki; knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer. Gently, the length of his finger, Shuichi traced her face; her eyebrows, her little nose that looked like Yuki's, her lips that looked like they were frowning - just like Yuki -, and then grasped her hand in his. "I love you, Aimi, I love you." cried Shuichi as he hugged her close. A low and soft whimper could be heard; Shuichi and Yuki quickly looked at Hikaru who started to whimper in his sleep.

"Shhh, baby, shhh," Yuki started to rock him and the baby back and forth, gently tapping his back to lull him to sleep.

A few minutes passed before he Dr. Kato came back to the room with two nurses behind him pushing two see through cribs. "Mr. Shindo, Mr. Uesugi," Dr. Kato whispered, his aged eyes watched as Shuichi's tears fell knowing that one of his children was never going to be in his arms again. "We're going to send your boy to the nursery to make sure that everything is working properly. About your baby girl," he watched as one of the nurses had to struggle to let Shuichi to release the baby, "if you want, we could do an autopsy." After the babies left the room in their little glass cribs, Shuichi turned deaf ear to everything. He didn't want to deal with with world that had taken away one of his babies from him.

* * *

**Comment! **I hope that you liked the chapter since I haven't written another chapter for this story since I'm currently working on a history project that's due in less than two days...well whatever! Anyway, I hope that you like it and love it!


	7. Chapter 7

Guess what? Its a **new chapter**!

I have noticed that I'm getting a question popping up, asking if I finished the story and I just wanted to say that I haven't. I was planning on finishing this story before posting it, but I wanted to post while I was working on it. I don't know if that answers your question or not...anyway lets get on with this story. What happens to Shuichi's newly born family?

**BTW: Alko = Aimi and Akira = Hikaru I changed the names some time ago and didn't get to go back and change them sorry!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7**_

* * *

***Yuki p.o.v.***

I watched as Shu could only stare at Hikaru as he fed him; his hand gently touching his face and hair, his finger in Hikaru's tight grasp. "I love you," he horsed out, tears spilling onto Hikaru's blue blanket along with the rest of the fallen tears. "Daddy loves you too, you know?" he whispered and tried to smile, "Everyone," Shuichi started to sob, "everyone is going to love-love you!"

I walked towards them, and picked up Hikaru with the uttermost care from his mother, he started to cry when he was taken from the warmth and replaced with another warmth. Shuichi covered himself up and laid back in bed, curled under the covers, silently crying over our lost newborn.

Sitting next to the window, I started to rock Hikaru to sleep, whispering a little story to him. When he wouldn't sleep, I stood up and swayed us, he opened his eyes to show me his hazy brown and purple eyes that showed sadness. "You miss her, too, huh?" I whispered. His eyes started to water, a wail coming, "We miss her too, Hikaru, I'm just glad that we didn't lose both of you."

"Or neither," I turned to see Dr. Kato, his dark brown eyes shining, "I was glad that we checked her before we started the autopsy." He opened the door a little more and pushed in an incubator that had pink bows around it.

"What do you mean?" I turned to see that Shuichi was already fast asleep and that Hikaru was smiling as he slept soundly in my arms.

"Well, her heartbeat is very soft, its not strong. I already checked her heart and noticed that she has an irregular heartbeat. It won't do any damage to her in life, her heart just works a bit differently than her brother's." He smiled, "We're doing some more tests to make sure that was the only problem, so she'll be in and out for a couple of days. And if everything is fine, she'll leave with her brother in two days!" He pushed the "crib" next to Shuichi, so if he woke up he would see his baby, "Any questions?"

"Just one," I carefully placed Hikaru back in his "crib", "why is Aimi in that?" I walked over to her and saw that her eyes were barely opening and a smile appeared on her face when I caught her eye.

"We're still checking her immune system, the test results should be ready in an hour or so. But its just a precaution for her." I nodded.

"Thank you," I saw holes on the side and pushed my hands through them, arm length gloves came to life and I touched her thin and puffy light pink hair. "Hi," I heard the Doctor chuckle but ignored it.

"I'll be back with the results and we'll know what to do after that," I nodded, not looking away from my baby who was in my arms. I looked up to see the door closing and then to Shuichi who was staring at the box in front of me.

"She's home, Shu," carefully moving her up so that Shuichi could see her, "she's even more beautiful than how I remember!" my eyes started to sting. Placing her back on the "crib" I pulled out one of my arms and rubbed my eyes before putting the arm back.

"But I thought-" Shuichi sat up, hissing in the little pain that was left.

"I told you, she's part of both of us. She has your strength to get through anything and my endurance." Shuichi moved as close as he could to the "crib" and smiled at her, and in return smiled at him before she closed her eyes to sleep. "Dr. Kato said that if the test results came back and she was ok, she'll be out of the incubator by the end of the day. And she can come home with her brother."

Shuichi nodded, "I'm glad that we're a family again!" Shuichi smiled at me, and, just like all the times when he smiled at me before, my heart stopped beating for just a moment before picking up speed.

I opened to say something but Hikaru decided that that was when to wake up, screaming. Sighing I turned to see a red faced baby boy screaming at the top of his little lungs, I picked him up he quieted and opened his eyes. "You're going to be like your mother, I can see that..." I gave him to Shuichi who seemed more alive than before. "I think he's still hungry, brat," Shuichi nodded at him and lifted him up in his arms, giving me the look that I had to move the paper dress around so that he could feed him. When Shuichi pried open his full lips that he got from Shu, he started chugging down the milk like no tomorrow.

"I guess-" he winced at how hard Hikaru was sucking on him, "he was starving, haha!" he winced again. I sat on the bed next to them, my hand brushing over the thick blond locks on Hikaru's small head as he ate.

"Wow, Mr. Yuki knows how to be gentle!" said Hiro from behind Yuki, behind Hiro was the whole family. _Almost_.

* * *

***Normal p.o.v.***

Shuichi smiled at Yuki who pulled the blanket over his chest, not wanting anyone to see Shuichi's chest as he fed Hikaru. "You could at least knock, morons." threatened Yuki, getting up and standing next to his new addition to the family.

"Oh, hush, Eiri," sighed Tohma as he walked into the room and stood next to Shuichi, across from Yuki, "how are you three doing?"

"Just fine, Mr. Seguchi!" Shuichi smiled, "We might go home together in a couple of days!" Shuichi giggled.

Mika and Tohma's one year old was there in Mika's arms; Hiro was there with a plush toy of a guitar for Hikaru and a first doll for Aimi and asked what was wrong with her. Yuki explained that the doctor wanted her to be in there till she was given the ok. Everyone looked at her and then her brother who was being passed around after he fed from Shuichi; Aimi was smaller than her brother. Not by much, but it was noticeable. Fujisaki came in briefly, saying that he was going to be late to school, and dropped off a basket of baby toys and left. Tatsuha came in and planted himself on the chair that Yuki had used to rock him and Hikaru to sleep. K came in with Sakano, he left his guns with Yuki so he could hold Hikaru, cooing to him. Sakano kept his hands to himself, he wasn't sure how to hold a baby so he just watched over K's shoulder. Shuichi was was talking to Hiro, laughing when Hiro told him what happened to Yuki's hand after he gave birth.

Slowly everyone started to leave, telling them that they'll come by as soon as they can. Tohma, Mika, and their toddler stayed behind. Tohma, standing next to the door while Mika bounced the baby on her lap next to him. Yuki huffed down on a free chair, sighing tiredly, Shuichi smiled at him. Hikaru was back in his crib, fed and changed, sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. "Mr. Shindo," Tohma started, getting a warning look from Mika and Yuki but ignored them. Shuichi nodded at him to continue, "I'll have you on paid leave until you are ready to come back to work. But you mustn't be hasty, you'll have to wait a couple of months before you can come back. And if you'd like, I could give you the whole year off?"

Shuichi's eyes widened, as did Yuki's and Mika's; "A whole _year_ off? Or a whole _year_ that I don't go to any concerts or tours?" Shuichi tilted his head, _'Too good to be true...'_

"No concerts or tours, the first year is when a ton of things happen for one child, but you have two, you don't want to miss anything." Tohma motioned with his hand, "I have a feeling that there are going to be more trips to the hospital in the middle of the night as years pass," Shuichi blushed and nodded, "but, its your first that you learn the ins and outs of what to do and not to do."

"I understand." Shuichi smiled, "The year off sounds good, Mr. Seguchi, I think that would be best for me. I don't think I can stay away from work for very long anyway!" He laughed.

"Good then, I should first see you in two months. I'll announce that you'll be coming to work soon and there won't be any tours for a year or so." Shuichi nodded, "So, Eiri," he turned to him, "think you can control yourself so that he won't get pregnant again so quickly?"

Huffing, Yuki turned away from everyone, trying to hide his blush, "Whatever..."

"Good," Tohma turned to his wife and child, "ready to go home?" a few minutes later, Tohma had left with his family, leaving Yuki with his own.

An hour had passed, Yuki was on the same bed as Shuichi spooning him from behind as they slept, when Doctor Kato walked in with a chart and a smile on his face that grew when he noticed that the family was close together. The babies were on one side of the bed in their cribs while their parents faced their way as they slept. Pulling in an extra crib with him, he closed the door as quietly as he could and walked over to where Aimi was sleeping. Checking on how she was doing, he opened the incubator and gently removed the wires that covered her face before placing her in another crib. Once she was in the new crib, he placed it next to her brother and rolled the unused one near the door. Checking on Hikaru, he smiled when he moved his head to face his sister as he slept, every now and then he heard a snoring coming from him then his father. He rolled the incubator out of the room, making sure that the clipboard at the foot of Shuichi's bed that said that the babies were ready to leave as was their mother.

* * *

**Comments!**_ By the way, if you haven't noticed, I'm doing a weekly update for you Gravitation readers. At night (well here in the Tx., US) on Sundays, better check for the new update - unless I'm done with the story..._

**BTW: Alko = Aimi and Akira = Hikaru I changed the names some time ago and didn't get to go back and change them sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I hope that you been enjoying the story so far and would like to know what is going to happen next! Well, let me tell ya' - I'm wondering about that as well! (^-^) The ideas for this story are just coming to me as I write, so if there's a little piece that is not clear, just remember that its off the top of my head! And notify me as well! And I want to thank all of the reviewers for helping me keep going (does a princess wave)! As always, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8**_

* * *

***Four months later***

"I don't _care_ what Father says!" Shuichi heard Yuki say with stress in his voice; Shuichi had gotten half the day off and came home with lunch for everyone knowing that Yuki wouldn't make anything to eat till diner and that he was following the schedule to feed the kids. Sighing, Shuichi kicked off his shoes and walked to the kitchen and placed the bags of food on the table before heading to Yuki's office that, most likely, held the babies. "I'm not leaving Shuichi and the kids just to marry some other bitch!"

Shuichi stopped in his tracks, '_Is this why Yuki has been more gentle than before?_' Shuichi moved to lean on the wall, his hand over his heart, trying to have it calm down so he could hear their conversation.

"I know you won't, but Father is making come and tell you this! Don't shoot the messenger!" Tatsuha pleaded, "Its not like I have much of a choice anyway; unlike you and Mika, I still live with father. Sixteen here!"

"Damn!" Shuichi jumped when he heard something fall and break into millions of pieces. Loud cries could be heard coming from inside the room, Shuichi became terrified that if one of them was hurt. "Shh, daddy's here, daddy's here," Yuki whispered.

"Father wants you to get rid of the kids too..." Tatsuha whispered, Shuichi could hear his heart aching as he said those words. "Don't look at me like that, I know, alright! I love them too, not as much as you and Shu but I still love them! Its Father who doesn't!"

"Then what do you suggest we do? Shu and I get a divorce, Shu takes full custody of the kids and I marry some whore that I don't know or give a fuck about? Will he be happy then?! _Will he_?!" Yuki started to raise his voice, making the crying harder and louder.

Unable to stand his babies' cries, Shuichi ran into the room, kicking down the door and went to the portable cribs and started to sooth them. His hands on their stomachs, his voice singing a new lullaby from his new songs for them; Shu looked into their eyes and smiled, whispering that mommy was here, daddy wasn't going to hurt or scare them. After a few minutes, they fell back to sleep; Shuichi motioned for them to be quiet and leave the room. Shuichi closed the door behind him, making sure that the monitor was on, and followed the two down the hall and into the living room. "What happened?" Shuichi moved the toys from the floor into one of the many baskets laying around the room that now had too little space.

"Nothing," Yuki stated; dumping his body on the couch he pulled out a small lolly pop from his shirt pocket where his cigarettes used to be and popped it in his mouth. Tatusa looked at him with confusion, "I can't smoke since its bad for the kids," Yuki explained, "not to mention that since I stopped smoking, I've been able to go on a little longer at night -" Shuichi threw a big rubber ball at Yuki's head, scaring the crap out of Tatsuha

"What the _hell_, Yuki?! You don't tell someone about our sexlives!" Shuichi tried refraining from screaming too loud; Tatsuha was laughing at Shuichi's reaction, his face just about matching his slightly dark pink hair.

"I already figured it out, Shu," Yuki and Shuichi looked at him in shock, "Eiri is in a better mood when he smells like sex." Yuki shrugged - agreeing to the statement - and Shuichi looked down in shame; "But, that's not what I'm here for today," Yuki shook his head, Shuichi looked up at Tatsuha then to Yuki and back, "Shuichi, you have every right to know what is happening in the family; Eiri didn't marry you for nothing." he glared at Yuki for a second before patting the spot on the couch for Shuichi to sit on while he explained.

"Ok," he looked at the two nervously, "what's going on?"

Tatsuha took a deep breath and looked Shuichi in the eyes, "Father wants Eiri to get a divorce from you, have you keep full custody of the twins, and for him to marry a women of Father's choice and give him grandkids from her. If not, then he'll disown Eiri and the family that he creates..."

Yuki closed his eyes and leaned to the back of the sofa, "You don't have to worry about it, Shu," sigh, "I'm not leaving you for the world -" he opened his eyes when he heard sniffling. "Shuichi?" getting up from the couch, he quickly walked to Shuichi and knelt at his feet; "Brat?" Purple eyes - filled with pain - closed as the owner pulled his legs up, closing himself off from the world and Yuki. Yuki turned to glare at his younger brother who was looking at his brother - in - law with worry in his eyes, "I told you not to tell him!"

Shuichi kicked Yuki with both his feet, knocking the man on his back; "What the hell, Yuki!" he screamed, "We're in this together!" tears gathered under amethyst eyes. Yuki couldn't say anything, neither could Tatsuha; standing up abruptly, Shuichi moved away from the two and headed towards his and Yuki's room without saying a word.

Tatsuha watched as Yuki slowly got up from the floor, rubbing his stomach where he was kicked; "I'll tell Father, but I can't say that I won't be back with another message from Father." Yuki nodded, his attention was solely on the direction that Shuichi had gone just moments ago; not knowing what else to say, Tatsuha let the house and went to his dreadful house that was a prison to him. Yuki watched as Tatsuha left, he walked up to the door and locked it before heading to his office, making sure that his work was saved before rolling the kids' portable beds to their room. Once he carefully placed them in their cribs, making sure that the monitor was on, he turned to leave when he saw Shuichi - his eyes red and puffy, fighting back a losing war against the salt water - watching him. Closing the door behind him, he turned Shuichi to face him and picked him up; his dark pink hair tickled Yuki's neck and cheek, his thin legs wrapped around Yuki's waist. Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi; one under him and the other on the back of his head, massaging his head when he felt the trembles running through his partner's body.

To Yuki, Shuichi did the one thing that he never thought he would do; "I want to make your Father happy, Yuki." Yuki froze, "Let's just do the divorce."

* * *

**_Review~!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_CHAPTER 9_**

* * *

****beware of the YukiShuichi yaoi that occurs!****

Yuki sat Shuichi on their bed, kneeling in front of him, he wrapped his hands around Shuichi's small face and made him look him in the eyes. "What?" he whispered; in the one whisper, all the emotions were heard. Anger, fear, sadness, pain, despair.

"Let's just get the divorce, Yuki," his voice was emotionless as were his normally fired up eyes, "your Father will never be happy with me nor our children, what's the point of being married?"

Yuki moved away from Shuichi in shock, getting up from his knees, Yuki glared down at him; "I don't _care_ if no one approves us being married!" Yuki yelled, "I married you because you stayed by my side no matter _what_!" He grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders, "I married you because you kept coming after me, saying how much you love me! When you found out that I was engaged to Ayaka, you _screamed_ that I was yours at your concert, remember!" Shuichi blinked in shock, "Or when I told you that 'I'll disappear for your life', you still came after me!" Tears started to fall from Shuichi; tears started to gather in Yuki's eyes, remembering everything that they've gone through. "You even dressed up like a _girl_ to get married to me, remember?!" He fell onto his knees, "When we broke up, I heard that you went to New York - of all places - I went after you; I wanted you to come back with me, I wanted you to _be_ with me!" The tears created a stream under Yuki's eyes, showing Shuichi just how much he was loved without knowing it, "Please," his voice cracked, "please don't do this." Shuichi slid down to the floor, pulling Yuki's head to his chest, he rubbed his back in circles, "You're the only thing keeping me sane, you and our babies." He whispered against the smaller body, "I don't care if I'm disowned from Father, I don't _care_! All that I do care about," he looked up into the teary eyes of his lover, his partner in life, the mother of his children, "our little family."

His smaller body was shaking, sobs were being bitten back, his arms tightened around Yuki's much larger body; but as he looked into the light brown eyes that belonged to the one man that he has loved, he saw the love in them. His love was naked to Shuichi; before it was hinted in his cold eyes or what he did or said, but now, it was bare and open. "Yuki..." Shuichi cried, moving his head to Yuki's shoulder. Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi and held him closely, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he repeated over and over again and again.

When the two regained themselves, they pulled away but still each other in their arms, looking at the other with a need that made their hearts give a painful squeeze. Before they knew it, Yuki picked up and tossed Shuichi onto the bed before he crawled over him and kissed him like life could end for either of them in the next few moments. Pulling off their shirts the moment that Yuki pulled away so they could breathe, they went back to kissing with their bare chests touching. Pulling away, Yuki slowly kissed his way down Shuichi's lips to his neck - creating tomato red claims - to his sensitive chest - his teeth nipping at the over sucked on nipples - to his stomach - where Shuichi carried their babies for eight and a half months. "Not now," Yuki gruffed against the stomach, sending shivers up and down Shuichi's body, "but soon?" Shuichi looked down at Yuki, seeing his slightly puffed eyes.

Shuichi knew what he was asking, what he was thinking; Yuki - who hated children - wanted more children. "Yes," he nodded, "but when their older, Yuki!" he giggled when Yuki rubbed his smiling face against Shuichi's stomach, "That way they can help out with the babies too!" he ran his hands through the golden locks - already knowing what they felt like after their first few times together - pulling at them when Yuki undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers.

Yuki hmed against Shuichi's manhood before sucking the hard organ into his mouth making Shuichi nearly jump off the bed. Yuki smirked at the reaction, trying to recall the last time he took Shuichi into his mouth, '_Too long_,' he chuckled. Holding his life partner down by the hips, he started sucking on him slowly, wanting him to _beg_ for him to do more.

"Nnnn!" Shuichi moaned at what Yuki's talented mouth was doing to him, the way his tongue was moving and pressing against him as he slid in and out, the way Yuki's hands forced him to submit to him. Shuichi loved every bit of it, "Yuki," Shuichi moaned, "_please_!"

Yuki sucked harder and harder - till his cheeks hollowed - on Shuichi's peinis, under his hands he could feel Shuichi's stomach muscles starting to tighten, Shuichi's expression on his face only showed Yuki how close he was. Pulling away at just the right moment - right before Shuichi released - Yuki moved away from his whimpering "wife", took off the last of his clothes before moving to his side of the bed, under the pillow was a barely used tube of lube. Opening it, he coated his fingers in it before sitting between Shuichi's parted legs; with his slicked fingers rubbing around the hole - making it twitch - Yuki watched as Shuichi was panting and writhing in lust. With a sudden movement, Yuki pushed in his middle finger making Shuichi gasp while he arched off the bed. Quickly moving the the finger in and out of the hole, pushing it against Shuichi's spot, he added another finger, scissoring the hole to loosen. When Yuki deemed him loose enough, he pulled Shuichi's legs farther apart and had them wrap around his waist. "Wait!" Yuki looked up, his cock throbbing to enter Shuichi, "You have to put on the condom," Yuki's head fell, a weary sigh coming off his lips.

"I'm not going to!" Yuki growled, getting ready to enter again.

"I don't want to have an abortion!" Shuichi cried out, pushing against the frozen Yuki, "We made a deal with Thoma that I wasn't going to get pregnant again till the deal ends, we still have eight more months. Even after that, I'm going to be busy with tours and concerts, Yuki!" Shuichi slowly sat up, pulling himself onto Yuki's lap, but made sure that Yuki's "friend" was between them and not in him.

"...what if you took that pill?" Yuki raised an eyebrow at Shuichi who blushed and looked away.

"You know those don't always work," then he turned to Yuki, "_and_ they are only for _women_, Yuki."

Yuki shrugged, he wrapped his arms around Shuichi's slim waist and pulled him closer, "Your point?"

Shuichi sighed, "It'll be harmful if I took it, even if I brought two beautiful children into the world, I could end up in the hospital..." Shuichi whispered, "and it wouldn't have anything to do with being pregnant, Yuki."

Nodding, "Fine," Yuki sighed, playing around with Shuichi, "I'll wear that stupid condom." Shuichi smiled, "Just so you know," he playfully glared at his partner, "it feels like its suffocating me when I made love to you." he grumbled. Shuichi laughed at Yuki, sighing happily as he was gently set onto the bed on his back - still spread like a virgin - while Yuki walked like a zombie to the bathroom to get the box of condoms and the trash can.

Becoming impatient, Shuichi grabbed the lube that lay innocently next to him and poured some on his fingers. Putting it back where he found it, he slowly started to finger himself with one finger; wincing at the foreign feeling of fingering himself for the first time, he failed to notice that Yuki had walked back in with his box of condoms and the bathroom trash can - empty of course. Seeing his "wife" fingering himself, Yuki suddenly found the need to hurry up and put that stupid plastic on. Setting the trash can on one side of the bed, Yuki quickly sat between Shuichi's shaking legs and - with shaking hands - he tried several times to put the condom on him. "_Yuki_!" Shuichi moaned; Yuki looked up to see that Shuichi had three fingers in him already, "_Hurry_!" Yuki could see his stomach quivering - hinting that he was close to releasing, his breathing quickening, his face showing one of pleasure.

Growling, Yuki quickly rolled the condom on as soon as he got it on; his nails making a slight tear near the tip that became bigger when it was pulled on. Yuki ripped Shuichi's fingers away from his hole, lined himself up and thrusted in slowly; Shuichi groaned at the feeling of being filled by Yuki. "Oh god," Shuichi hissed, his back arching against Yuki's chest, "_Yuki_!" His hands gripped Yuki's shoulders, his nails digging into the sweating flesh. Grunting, Yuki pulled back and thrusted back in, repeating the same process over and over, each time at a different angle. "Ahhhh!" Shuichi pulled Yuki down to him and bit him right on the shoulder; Yuki growled and thrusted faster and harder in and out of Shuichi - who was starting to rock against Yuki's swift movements.

"I love you," Yuki muttered in his bedroom voice into Shuichi's ear; purple eyes started to sting, "Compared to how I felt to Kitazawa," he moved his head to look Shuichi in the eyes, "it was nothing but a fling compared to what I feel for you." Yuki kissed Shuichi, slowing his movements to enjoy the kiss; guiding Shuichi back onto the bed, Yuki slowly kissed Shuichi. His hand gripping onto the pink locks to keep them together, his other hand around Shuichi's waist to keep them connected. Shuichi, sighing and moaning into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck as he legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Pulling away from the heated kiss, Yuki sucked on Shuichi's bottom lip between his teeth. "I just thought I should tell you," Yuki whispered, "Shuichi Shindo Uesugi." Shuichi pulled himself toward Yuki's waiting lips - that whispered and did things to his heart and body - and crushed them with his own.

"I love you, Eiri! I love you!" Shuichi kissed Yuki everywhere he could reach, "I love you so much!" Yuki kissed Shuichi hard when his lips landed on his own. "Don't be gentle, Yuki, don't!" Yuki complied; forcing Shuichi back on the bed, he took his hands in his own and quickly thrusted in and out of him. Pounding him as hard as he could; Shuichi moaned as each thrust, feeling every emotion that the other was going through mix with his own. "Yuki, m-more!" he gasped when he got what he wanted, "So _good_!" Yuki leaned down and took Shuichi's plumped cherry lips into his own.

"I'm close," Yuki looked into the eyes that stole his heart and breath.

Shuichi giggled, "Me t-too!" his hands tightened around Yuki's, his hips started rocking into Yuki's thrusts. Shuichi started to feel the heat pooling in his stomach as it leaked down between his legs, he could also feel his body getting hotter and hotter at each of the thrusts. WIth his legs wrapped around Yuki's waist, he could feel his muscles getting tighter, he could hear Yuki's breathing becoming more and more shallow. Knowing that he was close, Shuichi smirked inwardly as he reached up from the rocking that Yuki had set and bit his ear. At that time Yuki had perfectly hit his spot when his ear was bit, sending the two in an orgasm that made Shuichi scream when he threw his head back and Yuki to lose his breath.

Yuki fell onto Shuichi, trying to regain his breathing; a few moments later - when his breathing was more in control - he pulled away from Shuichi and found his sleeping like a rock with his angel face relaxed. Bending down, he gently kissed the lips before he pulled out of him. Sitting on the back of his legs, Yuki was about to pull off the condom when he saw that half of him was sticking out of it. Staring at it for a minute, he pulled off the condom to see that it was still together but there was a huge rip, he quickly tossed it into the trash can like it was on fire. "Crap..." Yuki looked at Shuichi to see his cum laughing at him maliciously as it slowly dripped out of Shuichi - who mutter Yuki's name as he rolled over onto his side and sighed happily. Hoping that Shuichi wasn't going to find out about this, nor get pregnant - '_Did I just _ask_ if we were going to have more in the future? Now I don't want any?!_' - Yuki quickly got up and went to the adjoined bathroom to get a wet rag to clean Shuichi as best as he could.

When Yuki thought that he got all of it, he heard whimpering from the monitor; "Hmm," Shuichi rolled over and blinked at him, "whose turn is it?" his voice was a bit scratched from the screaming.

"I'll get them," Yuki grabbed the rag and trash can and left the room only to come back a moment later looking for his boxers. Shuichi chuckled at him as Yuki looked around frantically for his boxers before giving up and grabbing his pajama pants on. From outside the hall, Shuichi could hear him muttering that "daddy's coming" to the kids as both of them started crying. Sigh, Shuichi got up and pulled on Yuki's shirt; he felt startled that he felt something drip down his legs, he thought of Yuki when he was quickly trying to put the condom on. Before he could think about it more, Yuki came in hold both of them - Hikaru sniffing and Aimi screaming for no reason. "Help?" Shuichi laughed before holding his arms out for Yuki to give one of them; Hikaru moved closer to Yuki while Aimi became silent and looked at Shuichi with a small smile.

"She really doesn't like you, does she?" Shuichi laughed when she glared - with Yuki glaring back at her - before she curled up and slept against Shuichi.

"Tch, whatever," Yuki glared at her before sitting down with their son in his arms, "you have Aimi and I have Hikaru," he looked to Shuichi who was reaching over to brush the back of his finger against Hikaru's damp pink cheek. "I think we're pretty evened out," Shuichi looked up as Yuki leaned in to kiss him, "Thank you." Shuichi smiled and rubbed his nose against Yuki's.

* * *

_**Review~!**_

About next week, I'm going to _try_ to post the next chapter. The reason that I say "try" is because you guys have caught up to me! I haven't had any more ideas on what happens next after this, soooo there _could_ be another update or not next week (on time)! Just a heads up~


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post last week's chapter/update! But, I'm out of ideas for this lovely story! (pouts) I don't want to give up on this story, I want to finish it! But, I need help! If you could send a Beta my way (since I've gone hunting but had _no_ responses to my messages sadly) it would help me out! _Or_ you could leave me an _idea_ of what to write in the next chapter to get me thing...? Well, just a thought... But _anyway_, I do realize that the update is **short** (I tried to make it longer but, it just wasn't coming out right to me...) so I don't want to be criticized because of it...unless you're offering **help**...

* * *

_**C.10**_

* * *

"Its rare that you call me over, Eiri," Tohma Seguchi smiled at Yuki as he was let in, "you're not drunk are you?" Tohma tisked, "That would make you a bad role model to the twins -"

"I'm not drunk," Tohma raised an thin eyebrow at Yuki as he walked inside the normally messy house.

"Then?" he turned to him before laying his animal coat -quickly and neatly folded- on the back of a couch before preceding to sit next to it. "What is it?" Yuki quietly sat on the couch next to him, after making sure that the safety gate was locked in place; Yuki avoided his eyes. "Eiri?"

With a sigh, Yuki placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and looked at Tohma Seguchi with worry. "Last month, the condom ripped and I wanted to ask you about Tatsuha-" Tohma started laughing, interrupting Yuki was starting to glare at the elder man.

"Five -no four months?!" he gasped in his case of the giggles causing Yuki to look at him as if a experiment went wrong, completely wrong. "You couldn't last and now you're blaming it on a broken condom?" he wheezed.

"It did break!" Yuki turned red in either anger or embarrassment, Tohma couldn't tell, but it was still funny. "I was just wondering if you could give Shuichi-"

Tohma waved it off, finally getting control of the amount of air in his body; "You don't need to worry about that, Eiri," he smiled when the man looked at him in shock, "I spoke with the doctor, he said that it was every ten or so times that Shuichi will conceive." Tohma smiled when he saw relief in Yuki's eyes only to turn into another emotion that he never thought that he would see in his cold eyes. Tohma saw want in Yuki's eyes, the want of Shuichi to be pregnant with his children, the want to his little ones running around the house screaming and crying and demanding every ounce of both their parent's attention. "Eiri," light brown focused on him, "do you want more little ones?"

The answer was quick, the answer was already there without having to be thought of or about, "Yes." Yuki's voice didn't quiver nor show any hint of hesitation in it, "I want to make more children with Shuichi, no one else."

"I don't doubt you, Eiri," Tohma smiled at the tone Yuki had used, "I'm just glad that I'll be able to see more little Eiris running around in the future." Yuki nodded, his head quickly snapping to look at his daughter -Aimi- on her stomach and looking at him -she was looking at him where others thought that she was glaring (she has Yuki's glare already, her father is so happy about that...really Yuki is very happy)- at him. Smiling at her -causing her eyes to lighten in happiness in catching her father's attention- Yuki got up and quietly went to pick her up into his arms, not that Hikaru would wake up if a train would be screaming feet from him -having his mom's deep sleep. "Now," he made a face at Aimi who was sitting in her father's lap quietly watching him with the exact same expression that Yuki would use on him, "what about Tatsuha?" He sighed as he gave up at trying to make the child smile at him; 'She could at least smirk, but then she'll have Eiri's smirk...there's no win against her.'

"Umm," Yuki looked to the side of Tohma, "how is he?" he whispered.

"Tatsuha?" Tohma blinked at Yuki in surprise, "He's doing fine..." he said slowly; he remembered what Shuichi told him a couple of weeks earlier about Yuki having a writer's block since Tatsuha came by, Shuichi told him that Yuki was worried for his brother. Worried. 'Oh, I see...' "Well," Yuki's head snapped up, "he's doing good despite the fact that he has to wake up at three to catch the train to take to school -the train being two hours then having to walk for an hour or so in the elements." Tohma over exaggerated what Tatsuha really goes through to get to school, "Then he's going to work at the temple for a few days of the week causing him to come home really late in the night," Tohma sighed, glancing at Yuki to see worry dampen in his beautiful eyes, "I really don't like it that he comes home late and that he sleeps for only two or three hours before doing it all over again. Its not good for a young teenager, Eiri."

"Where's his school?"

"Not far from here, just a mile or so without the train." Tohma automatically responded.

"Hmmm," Yuki looked deep into thought.

* * *

Please **review** and leave **ideas **or send a **Beta** my way (begs)! Please! Hopefully, I'll see you next week!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! First I just wanted to say, thank you to **samuke25** and to **SabbyBina** who were able to help me out in this chapter! Second, I have found a magnifisecnt Beta (**SabbyBina**) who was able to go over this chapter last minute! I'm getting some awesome ideas on how to kick off the next chapter -already going through the process- and thinking about adding some yummy -cough- smut -cough- in there somewhere :)

As always, enjoy the chapter!

_Beta'd by **SabbyBina**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11**_

* * *

Shuichi just got off the phone with a tired Yuki; asking if he was going to be free for lunch later that week. Even though they were married -with Shuichi and Yuki's popularity increasing each day and then with Shuichi's next album and concert coming soon- they had to make time just for the four of them to get out of the house. Shuichi could tell that being in the house for months - every single day- was starting to put its toll on his Yuki, even with their chibis there with him. Chibis were starting to show one of the parent's personalities more and more everyday; Aimi acting more like her father and Hikaru more of his mother, but they had the one thing in common. They ate everything like Shuichi does, which he takes pride for where Yuki is hoping that they'll have enough money just to keep food in the house. Yuki felt the need to have others around him, even _if_ he hates to mingle with people he doesn't know.

Sighing, Shuichi smiled as a blush covered his cheeks when he remembered what Yuki would promise him if he was able to get free for the family date. "What's with that look?" Turning behind him slowly, Shuichi smiled at his long time friend, Hiro, who put out a cigarette out in a random ashtray that were scattered around their building.

"Yuki," Hiro raised his eyebrow, "he wants to take me and the chibis out to lunch." He showed his blown up smile to Hiro who responded by rolling his eyes at the pink head.

"Well, you still need to ask K if you can go; you know you can't just leave NG grounds till we're off the clock, our album is almost done." Hiro headed towards the doors that led from the lobby to the elevators before walking over to one and pressed the up button.

"I know," Shuichi softly banged his head on the wall, leaving a slight dent but showed no pain at the hit, "I'm just excited."

"Don't you two _always_ go on a date? Wasn't it like _every_ friday?" Hiro stepped into the small room and watched as the slightly sad Shuichi walked in, leaning against the wall with sad eyes.

"Yeah, _before_ we found out that I was pregnant. Yuki became all protective, remember?" purple eyes looked at Hiro, "He said that he wants to have more children one day, Hiro," his eyes became hazy, "I want to have more too, but," he took in a shaking breath, "I don't want to stop my career! When I was pregnant, I barely had the time, or _strength_, for one song; my career was at a stand still! I don't want that!" Tilting his head down, he covered his eyes with his bangs and all that could be seen was twitching of a full lip being bit between white teeth. He tried to keep his voice stable even if inside he was screaming; "I don't know what to do; I want more kids with Yuki, but I want to keep my career growing."

Hiro watched the tears that could be seen flowing rapidly down the pale cheeks to the floor. He couldn't do anything, nor say anything that could help his best friend through this. He felt a rip through his heart when he heard a silent sob coming from Shuichi, who decided to look up to Hiro. His eyes were a dark shade of purple. The same begging eyes that he hadn't seen when Yuki had dumped him randomly. Automatically, Hiro yanked Shuichi into his arms, pressing Shuichi's head to his chest incase he would start to scream out, and rubbed his back in soothing motions that he'd seen Yuki do to him when he cried when he was pregnant. "Go home, Shu." the pink head moved from the chest, "You can't work like this and you need to talk to Mr. Eiri about this." After a minute, Shuichi nodded, understanding what Hiro was saying, and pulled away while wiping his eyes. He thanked him as he walked out of the elevater when the doors opened and headed to their room and told the rest of the group before appearing, not five minutes later, with his things. Ten minutes later he was outside the NG building trying to calm his rapid heart.

* * *

Walking home, Shuichi decided that he should pick up some goods for the three, not wanting them to see his red eyes that were behind dark shades that were under a beanie that swallowed all the pink hair. Too out of it, Shuichi failed to notice a familiar motor cycle by itself in their driveway and unlocked the door with the paper bag of goodies. Walking passed the living room, which seemed to have been tampered with, to the kitchen, which was behind the living room, to drop off the bag to see stack of empty -but dirty- plates that had left overs on them this morning on the counter... Sighing, Shuichi put up the treats, seeing that it was just little after eleven, plugged up half the sink and filled it with hot water then a touch of soap.

Pulling out his phone, Shuichi went to his music app and grabbed his headset, popped it in, and three seconds later he was bobbing his head up and down as his foot was tapping to the song -by Nittle Grasper of course. Listening to the song, that was loud enough to make any normal person's ears bleed, he failed to hear the door open and close for a few minutes before yelling followed after it.

After half an hour, Shuichi paused the current song when the last of the multicolored water went down the drain before it left its mark on the sink. Taking out the buds, he could hear muffled yelling coming from the direction of the living room. Thinking about it as he walked slowly towards the noise, he wondered if he locked the door..._'Crap!'_ Already in the living room, the noise was passed it, leading to the hallway were it echoed. Walking into the hallway, careful not to make a sound, he noticed a stack of boxes that littered against the walls that increased the farther he went it.

Wondering where the boxes were coming from, Shuichi squatted in front of one and carefully opened it. Right on top was a picture of Yuki with a look alike; thinking about where he saw this exact picture, Shuichi fell onto his bum as he started to shake. Yuki had a copy of this picture -with the exact framing- in a drawer in his desk. _'This can't be right! He just called to ask we could have lunch together! All four of us!'_

"..." His head snapped up when he heard the yelling -more like arguing- coming from not ten feet from him, the door slightly open with shadows moving around the room. "_You idiot! If you put it _that_ way, it won't _fit_!_"

"_You wanna try it at a different angle? Be my guest! I'll just lay here and watch you try to fit my _stuff_ in this _small hole_!_"

Purple eyes grew big, at the conversation; he noticed two things at those statements.

One: it sounded like Yuki was talking.

Two: was Yuki cheating on him?

While thinking this, Shuichi crawled over to the door, stopping and sitting with his back to the boxes that stopped at the door. He noticed that it was suddenly quiet when he heard some movement from the bed, "_I'm sorry_," it came out as a whisper, the whisper holding guilt and worry.

"_Its ok; I should be the one to apologise to you anyway. If I had known-_"

"_Known? Dude, its ok! I'd take a bullet for any of you guys!_" This voice had a bit of a higher pitch in the voice than the other...

"..."

"_Look_," the sound of wood creaking under the pressure ringed in Shuichi's ears, _"I love him too, not like you do, but enough to know that he's family! And the _chibis_ too!_" Shuichi's mouth fell open.

Purple eyes widened at what was said next, "_Chibi? Oh no...did Shu get to you?_" groaned a familiar voice that could be imagined to rubbing his face with agony in his eyes that also had a twinkle of laughter in them.

"_No, I heard it from Tohma_." Chuckled a younger voice. Shuichi was already sure who it was but wanted to make sure it was him...

"_Oh_..." movement could be heard, this time near the door, making the pink haired boy's heart quicken at the thought of being caught. "_You didn't put too much trouble on those two did you?_" it sounded like a threat even though it was just a question.

"_N-no!_" Stammered the younger, "_I only wanted to stay there for the _weekend_ but got sucked in there for a month!_" He quickly defended himself.

"_F-forced?!_" Yuki choked out.

"_Yeah...why?_" younger sounded weary for the answer.

"_I was told that you stayed there to get away from Father...?"_ Yuki sounded unsure.

"_Well yeah, but for a_ couple of days_! They didn't let me leave unless it was for work, school or _personal_, if you know what I mean..._"

"..." a dark aura started to weave its way out of the room, making Shuichi -even though he was outside- gulp in fear.

"_Wh-what? I can go back! I don't wanna cause trouble for you guys!_" the voice started to become a touch hysterical.

"..." the aura became darker.

"_H-hey! Don't hurt- Uncle!_ Uncle!" thumps from heavy objects -or bodies- sounded through the room to the hall. Screams of pain -tied with begs of mercy- echoed down the hall waking up two certain sleeping children. A second after the screams of anger came from the kid's room, heavy footsteps came out the room, the door was yanked open that spit out a worried father who raced to the kid's room. Shuichi watched to see a protective father take care of his young, a small smile on his face; "Umm..." Shuichi looked up to see a rapidly blinking Tatsuha standing over him, "when did you get home?"

* * *

And that, my lovely readers, was chapter 11 X) I hope that it made you laugh -if you understood the joke that I had to think about writing in there for an hour... I just have one question and then a demand (sweet smile).

Question: In the next chapter, I'm sending Yuki and Shuichi to have some _alone_ time -yaoi- but I need a setting. What is -from _your_ point of view- a romantic setting? At home -without the kids- a hotel, a resturant, or at the park where they first met?

Demand (sweet smile): _**REVIEW!**_

Oh, by the way, I know I'm telling too much about the next chapter, Tohma and Mika are gonna be in it! XD Ok, I told too much! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! I'm having this chapter spilt in to two! I _really_ want to add Tohma, Tatsuha, and Mika in here _but_ Yuki and Shuichi doing a certain _something_ kept coming to mind so I had to write that out (sad face). I know that I promised but it'll be in the next chapter, if not then send me hate mail or something (_no trolls_, personally they sound _horrible_!).

But, I have been thinking, "Why am I writing this story for so long?" welll I haven't _seen_ any Gravitation story last _longer_ than 6-7 chapters, and the story is good but it could have been continued. So, while seeing those stories I thought to myself, "Hey, why not write a Gravitation story _longer_ than 7 chapters!" And I have thanks to you lovely readers! XD

Anyway, on with the story!

**Beta**: She is currently dealing with some family problems and will edit the story later, I will repost with the new changes when that is done. So deal with my own editing of my own chapter...wow that sounded stupid...

_**ENJOY~~~~~ XD**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12**_

* * *

Shuichi woke up on Yuki's side of the bed, his body drained from a couple of hours earlier; rolling over onto his back, his mind flashed the vision of Yuki take him in his mouth as soon as the kids were asleep. He remembered those _hungry_ eyes -that looked at him, and _only_ him- those lips that made his body turn to mush, that deep and dark voice that made him moan in lust. Shivering at the memory, he grimaced when they couldn't go all the way since Tatsuha was living with them now. Sighing, he finally took a look around the room to see that their bedroom door was slightly open, he could hear two Yuki's murmuring to each other across the hall. A few seconds later -after getting on his own side and under the blankets- he could hear an agreement.

Shuichi smiled when he saw a wearing-only-pants Yuki walking in their room with the kids, gently placing the chibis next to him before he got in to join them in the warm bed. Pulling the thinner blanket over his naked body, Shuichi sat up so that he could see their peaceful faces; at first, he didn't believe his eyes after they were born, to see Hikaru keeping the coolheaded Aimi calm when she was screaming her head off at a nightmare. But after leaving them alone, watching her cry -even as heartbreaking as it was- to see that Hikaru to play big brother to his abusive little sister. He would pull her into an awkward hug and try to talk to her -the way a baby would talk- till either he or Yuki came to check on them.

"Aimi was having another nightmare," Yuki whispered, somber light brown eyes watching their baby girl sniffling slightly before a giggle in her sleep. "I changed the sheets, moved her toys around in her bed but she didn't want to go back into it." He sighed; pulling the thick blanket over the two sleeping forms, curling his body to keep the two from falling out in the middle of the night.

"She'll grow out of them, Yuki," Shuichi offered, moving over the twins and kissed Yuki on the lips then kissed the twins on their foreheads before mirroring Yuki. Shuichi smiled at the Father's worried look for his child. The last thing Shuichi saw, was Yuki holding Aimi close as he drifted to sleep, Aimi showing a little smile in her sleep; Shuichi snuggled a happily snoring Hikaru as he too fell asleep.

* * *

(Next day)

Yuki woke up early Saturday morning, glaring at nothing till he remembered what he planned to do today and who was coming over in less than an hour._ 'Less than an hour?!'_ Yuki gently shot up from bed, making sure not to wake Aimi -since she was just like himself but, deep down, was just as gentle and loud as her mother. Taking a quick dash to the bathroom before his blatter exploded, he then came out to look for fresh clothes before creeping out of the room to the kids' room.

Opening the door, Yuki quickly did a search for the diaper bag for the twins and filled it with the necessary things. Making sure that everything was in there, Yuki did a list; "Bottles, milk, clothes -night and day, toys, diapers, blankets...what else...?" Spinning around the room, Yuki looked at everything before closing the bag, "I think that's it..." Closing the bag slowly, he placed it against the wall next to the door; exiting the room he entered his own and smiled when he saw Shuichi sitting up with a pillow on his lap that cradled the twins as they ate from him. Leaning against the border of the door, Yuki felt his chest swell with pride and warmth that only his little family could bring into him.

"Where'd you go?" Hazy light brown eyes blinked at the tired purple eyes.

"I had to get their things together," he whispered; seeing the surprised look in the now awake eyes, "I've asked Tohma and Mika to watch the twins for the weekend."

"What?" Shuichi breathed out, "We can't ask that of them!" Shuichi cried out.

"I need to get out and I want you to myself, Shu," Yuki urged, "its been planned out for a couple of days."

"B-but! We _did_ go out! We went out _yesterday_!" Shuichi blushed when he remembered what Yuki did to his body last night, his hot and wet mouth on his sensitive skin.

Yuki shook his head, "Its not the same, I want you to _myself_." Yuki pressed, "Tohma and Mika will be here in a few minutes, we need to change those two, Shu." Yuki nodded two the happily babies that had their stomachs filled with milk from their mother.

"B-but-"

"No _buts_!" Yuki sighed heavily, slowly walking to pick up Hikaru into his arms to burp him as he walked to their room.

* * *

(Two hours later)

By midmorning, Yuki was able to persuade Shuichi that the house was going to be fine while they were gone for the weekend and that the twins -since they were going to be under the care of Tohma, Mika, and Tatsuha- were in great hands. This, however, didn't make the _mother_ feel ok by leaving his children alone for more than a day and not being able to see them till they were going to be picked up. Making sure that the twins were well fed and had everything that they needed was packed, Yuki held Shuichi around the waist as he waved bye to the car as they left the house. Making sure that Shuichi was fed -even though he was a blubbering mess, he couldn't deny Yuki's cooking- before the two took a "quick" shower and headed for Yuki's dark blue V6 Ford Mustang. "Yuki?" Shuichi looked in the back seat to see the car seats gone, replaced with a mini suitcase and a picnic basket.

Yuki glanced at him, seeing uncertainty in his eyes, "Don't worry," he smiled at him, "it'll be fun, I promise." Pulling out of the driveway, Yuki headed towards where it all started; today was the day that he show his gratitude to Shuichi since it seemed that he forgot what today was. Yuki thought that after yesterday's family lunch out that Shuichi would remember what today was, but since the kids have been added to their little family, Shuichi's attention has been moved to the ever growing _chibis_. Not that Yuki was jealous -he wasn't- but, he missed those days where he and Shuichi would _rarely_ leave the bed, much less the room. Throwing themselves to the other, wanting to be one, to be as close as possible, laughing and talking about everything they've gone through as another year passed. Wanting to remember everything -good and bad- that year, knowing that they could keep walking side by side as one, no matter what.

Getting off the main road, Yuki drove to the one spot that gave him the inspiration to keep pushing forward. Finding a spot to park -and under a tree, what a plus- Yuki turned off the engine after claiming the spot his; he turned to Shuichi who was quiet the whole time was now staring at him in shock and on the verge of crying. "Thought we should keep tradition going," Yuki whispered, he leaned in and kissed Shuichi on the lips before shifting up a couple of inches up and kissed the falling tears away.

"Oh, Eiri," Shuichi moaned at the touch, "I'm so sorry, I forgot completely." Yuki pulled away to see a saddened Shuichi who showed nothing but guilt in his angel-like face.

"You have enough on you're plate, I don't want you to worry more on this. I told you this when we finally became one," he lay his forehead on the soft skin of Shuichi's forehead, "I'll take care of our anniversaries. You even gave me more reasons to forget about _him_." Yuki smiled at the slightly younger boy, "I want to show you just how much I care and love you today, Shuichi Shindo-Uesugi."

Yuki found a spot under a tree big enough that they could sit there for hours as the sun rose higher and higher into the bright blue sky. Shuichi set the thick blanket on the ground with one end against the trunk of the tree as Yuki set the basket on the the blanket when Shuichi finished. Sitting against the trunk, Yuki beconded Shuichi to come into his arms -which he snuggled into; sitting together, they talked about whatever came to their mind. The new house, what's needed to have more of a homey feeling, the neighborhood, how the neighbors were and great the small park was, work, Shuichi with his up and coming concert in a couple of months and Yuki with the release of his new book. Before they knew it, it was late morning and they were famished from all the talking and laughing. Yuki eased Shuichi from between his legs, missing the heat instantly, and reached over to the basket that was slowly getting into the sunlight as time passed.

"What did you pack?" Shuichi asked, laughing when his stomach growled in hunger. Yuki raised an eyebrow at the sound, "I've been really hungry lately," Shuichi blushed, looking slightly to the side.

"Hm." Yuki eyed the stomach for fraction of a second -remembering that he _could_ be carrying another child since the condom ripped- before refocusing on the basket. "Sandwiches, soda, fruit, and," Yuki pulled the basket toward them and pulled out a brightly colored box of, "strawberry pocky."

Shuichi gave a squeal at the box as he hugged it tightly to his chest, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Shuichi bounced up and down tearing open the box and inhaling the first stick, sighing in happiness at the taste, he slowly ate the others wanting to make them last as long as possible. "Yuki," Shuichi looked at the pocky then to his love, a smile on his face, "you think the twins have a mad craving for pocky, too?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," he chuckled, getting everything out and setting it out in front of them, "Aimi and Hikaru have both of us mixed in, I wouldn't be shocked to find the three of you fighting for the last pocky stick in the house."

"Meany!" Shuichi pouted, but knew that Yuki was right; the image coming to his mind, his kids tackling him to the ground for the pocky in his mouth or hand and Yuki watching over them wondering why he left his office.

"You asked, brat." Yuki kissed him on the forehead, "Ready to eat?" Shuichi nodded quickly, closing the box and placing it back into the basket, saying that he was going to have the chibis try it out to find the competitor for the pocky.

* * *

Towards the late afternoon, they packed up and headed back to the car; "I have a dinner reservation for us in an hour," Yuki told Shuichi, "I was able to pull some strings for us to get a private room." Shuichi turned to look at a -surprisingly- blushing Yuki as he started the car.

"Oh?" Shuichi whispered, giggling when the blush became a darker red, "And after that?"

"Personal _pleasure_," Yuki's voice lowered, revealing his hidden lust, "if that's ok with you, love?"

Shuichi moaned at the tone, "Whatever you want from me, Eiri." Shuichi looked at Yuki with bedroom eyes.

Humming at Shuichi's look, Yuki grabbed the small hand and placed it over his crotch -regretting it a bit later when he couldn't get release- and watched as his love started panting. "Only _you_ can can do this to me, Shuichi, _only you_."

* * *

It was around eight PM when Yuki and Shuichi hurriedly walked to the elevator that would lead down a hallway to their luxury room. Not that they cared at the strange looks they were given, they had a deep craving for one another since they left the park -only to grow during their diner, the two teasing one another as they ate- and it was driving them _mad_.

**~_Going into the Yaoi...I hope I can get my vision down on paper-errr computer..._~**

Once the door was closed -the suitcase being "gently" dropped on the floor beside the door- Yuki shoved Shuichi against the door and pressed his body against the smaller, his hands grabbing the thin wrists and dragging them above their owner. Before Shuichi could question Yuki's actions, hot and demanding lips fastened on his own that was followed by a strong tongue that groped everything in Shuichi's mouth, causing him to moan. Feeling his body heat grow, Shuichi let himself go to Yuki's dominant embrace that he no longer feels.

Yuki pulled away after moments of the heated action, licking his lips as he saw with dark brown eyes his other a panting, moaning and a drooling mess in his grasp. "I missed seeing you like this, Shu," he growled when Shuichi rubbed himself against the larger man. "The room is soundproof, so no one will hear you _scream_ as I make love to you." Yuki grasped both thin and frail wrists in one hand, the other hand successfully opening the pushing down the younger boy's pants to his ankles -making Shuichi kick them off. With only the big dark blue boxers on -Yuki later realizing that they're his- Yuki pulled up one of the tan legs and wrapped it around his waist, Shuichi getting the clue and did the same with his other leg.

Yuki leaned his head against Shuichi's forehead; he looked into the foggy amethyst eyes, seeing lust and pure love and want in them. Looking straight into the eyes, Yuki started grinding himself against Shuichi's small waist, causing him to throw his head and back at the how hard and fast Yuki was going. Yuki moved below to Shuichi's neck, nipping, biting, sucking, and marking him as he went lower and lower. "E-e-eiri!" Shuichi gasped when he bit onto a sensitive spot on his neck.

Yuki pulled away from the polka-dot neck, his hands on Shuichi's waist, Shuichi moved his arms around Yuki's neck for added support; Yuki quickly moved away from the door. His hands moving Shuichi's hips to grind against his which made Shuichi moan at the pleasure of heat that raced up his body at the simple touches. At each moan and groan, at each touch of Shuichi's lower half rubbing against him, Yuki thought he was going to drop wherever he was in the room and take Shuichi right then and there.

Finding his way to the bedroom, Yuki dropped Shuichi on the bed, untangling him from his body and moved to slide off the boxers. Moving to rip off Shuichi's shirt -silently thanking himself ahead of time for getting more clothes for Shuichi than himself- before unbuckling his pants, himself and taking off his shirt. Shuichi watched the whole time with lusty eyes; when he saw Yuki unbuckling his pants, he moaned to himself and spread his legs at the sight. He remembered how good of a lover Yuki was and just how good he was in bed; shivering at the thought of having his love in him and _filling_ made him shiver and remember just how _empty_ he was currently.

Yuki crawled over the panting and blushing boy, making sure that their pelvises were lined, and kissed the lights out of him -well, what was left. Shuichi rewrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, his hands fisting in the dirty blond locks, trying to pull each other closer and closer. Yuki moved his hands so that there was one wrapped around Shuichi's small waist -pressing as close as possible to his- and the other massaging his rump. Shuichi moaned at the touches, knowing that Yuki was going to make sure that he was as comfortable as possible when they made love after, what seemed like, forever when it was just little over a month ago.

Yuki kissed the side of Shuichi's mouth, then inched his way down to his jaw, neck -kissing every mark- then to his sensitive chest. Shuichi arched at every little thing Yuki was doing to him, he moaned at each and every kiss that caused him to shiver as his manhood started to tighten -it was then that he realized just how hard Yuki had him and was making him even _harder_ and _harder_ at everything. Opening his suddenly closed eyes, Shuichi gasped when he felt Yuki's teeth scrape against his overused nipples from the twins. Shuichi gripped Yuki's hair and gave a light tug, not wanting to feel the pain from them, when Yuki gently bit -watching his response- Shuichi gave a pained cry. Quickly, Yuki moved up and kissed the tears away, whispering "sorry" at each tear, when he moved back down, he kissed the nipples gently before moving down the his flat stomach.

When Yuki had reached down to Shuichi's waist, he moved his hands and placed them just under the knees and spread them apart. Making sure there was enough room for him, Yuki released the legs and cupped the owner's waist, gently massaging them. Shuichi's breathing quickened when he realized what Yuki was going to do. Licking the hardened manhood before him, Yuki teased the slightly smaller one anyway he could. Sucking the head and under it, nibbling on the skin, bobbing his head down but not taking anything passed the head in. Feeling Shuichi shudder and trying to thrust his hips up, Yuki quickly took in all of Shuichi's cock; the boy under him, arched at the sudden heat and the sucking around him, screamed as he released his load into Yuki's mouth. Yuki chuckled when Shuichi's body spasmed at the pleasure he was given.

Yuki sat on the backs of his feet, wiping away the cum that came out of his mouth as he watched the shuddering and gasping pick haired boy under him. Getting up from the bed, he walked to the front door and digged for the lube bottle from the suitcase and made sure the door was locked before he went back to Shuichi. Standing before Shuichi, Yuki applied some lube on his fingers before closing the bottle and hovered over Shuichi. Placing one leg on his shoulder, Yuki made sure that he was spread before he continued; gently pushing in one finger, he groaned when Shuichi tightened around him with a moan at the feeling. Pushing in another finger, he started to scissor Shuichi's now twitching hole; when adding the third one, he heard Shuichi gasp in pain. "Its alright, Shu, its alright," Yuki moved up and kissed the whimpering lips, "if its too much tell me."

Shuichi nodded; he didn't want to stop here in the middle, he missed them having their alone time like this, he tried his best to relax as much as he could. Getting three of his fingers moving in and out of Shuichi smoothly, making sure to hit that spot so he wouldn't cry in pain, he pulled out his fingers and put some lube on his erection. Shuichi noticed the emptiness and looked at Yuki, about to ask why he'd pull out when he saw Yuki getting ready to thrust in. "No!" Shuichi sat up, pulling his legs under, and slightly glared at his husband who was in shock.

"...Wha...I was..." he blinked rapidly, trying to understand why he was being denied.

"Condom," Shuichi whispered, "you-you _have_ to wear one! I don't want to be a _killer_!" Shuichi shut his eyes, trying to prevent tears from pouring out at the thought.

"Shu?" Yuki kneeled in front of him, "You're _not_ a killer in _any_ way." Pulling the sobbing boy into his arms, Yuki rubbed his back to calm him down.

"I want to _wait_, Yuki," Shuichi sniffed, "I don't want to have to take away an innocent life that we created! I want us to wait till the twins are in school so we can have time to care for the newborns," Shuichi looked up from the big and warm chest, "Please, Yuki, wear a condom; I want you _in_ me but I _don't_ want to become pregnant to soon."

Sighing in defeat -Yuki playfully glaring- got up and went back to the suitcase and took out the boxes of condom before walking back to the room, this time bring the suitcase with him. Tossing two of the three boxes onto the nightstands, Yuki ripped open the box in his hand, cleaning himself off with his shirt next to him and pulled on the condom. Sighing that he was blocked down there, he went to the bed and pushed Shuichi to lay down in front of him. Spreading his legs and wrapping them around his thick waist, Yuki lined himself up and kissed Shuichi passionately before thrusting into him. Yuki pressed him into the bed, his hands holding the small wrists next to Shuichi's head, Yuki kissed him deeper trying to take his mind off the sudden pain.

Shuichi couldn't move nor make a sound when Yuki filled him completely, he couldn't remember the last time Yuki took him like this. He opened his eyes to see nearly black heated eyes looking at him, filled with lust, only at him; he noticed that Yuki wasn't moving, he was waiting for the signal to move. Closing his eyes, Shuichi let himself go into Yuki's arms, he rolled his hips against Yuki causing the two to break the kiss as they moaned at the feeling. Yuki moved to suck on Shuichi's collar when he started moving in and out of him, setting no pace, Yuki pounded into Shuichi. Screaming at the first thrust when it hit his prostate dead on, Shuichi buckled, trying to hold onto his release a little longer.

Yuki was frantic, he knew that he was going way too fast but couldn't stop himself; he's been wanting to be in Shuichi for so long since the month before. "After this," Yuki grunted as he hovered over Shuichi's shaking body, still thrusting like crazy, "I'll go slower, I promise!" He growled when he felt Shuichi twitching around him. "_Shit_!"

"_Eiri_!" Shuichi half screamed and half moaned when he released onto both their stomachs; Yuki kept pounding into Shuichi, digging for his own release, as the boy became more sensitive. When Shuichi came back down to earth, he was halfway to his third climax when the two moaned and groaned together as they hit the mark together. Nearly dropping on top of Shuichi, Yuki moved to sit on the back of his legs and pulled off the condom, grimacing at the feeling was from the plastic and not the hot cave he came out from.

Tying a knot on the mouth of the plastic, he got up and tossed away the condom, debating if he should bring the trash can with him since he needed more than _one simple little round_. When he came out, he found Shuichi staring at the boxes of condom on the nightstand before turning to him. "Just in case one box wasn't enough," Yuki smirked at a red faced Shuichi, "now, onto the next round." Yuki placed the trash can -now catching Shuichi's glare- on one side of the bed, grabbed another stupid condom and pulled it on.

"Wait!" Yuki looked up at Shuichi who was trying to hide his hardon, "We're doing more?" he panted, Yuki could only nod when he saw the embarrassed look on his other's face. "Don't I get any say in it?" Shuichi squeaked when Yuki pounced on him, already thrusting into him.

"Sure," he smirked at Shuichi who started moaning at the pace, "fast or slow, hard or bearable?"

* * *

_**Review~~~~! I'll add the other three next week I promise! xc**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that I haven't been on here to post anything new! This chapter was really hard to write since, from what I'm thinking that's in this chapter, is the climax of the story, not sure of it yet but its what I think. And as you guys have been asking for, I _tried_ to put in the other three at the first half of the chapter; I also _tried_ to make this as emotional as possible for Shuichi, which I don't think I did that well on. I hope that you guys like it and leave reviews for it!

As always, enjoy!

* * *

_**(10:05 AM, Saturday)**_

Tohma parked outside the house that he had bought earlier that year; turning off the car, he turned to see that Tatsuha was making strange faces at the twins but getting no reaction other than his elder niece -Kimiko- that sat on his lap. Sighing, Tatsuha leaned against the seat with a tired look on his very young(ish) face, "I guess only Shuichi and Eiri can _really_ make them laugh..." he glared at one of the car seats that sat on either side of him when they started playing with their hands instead.

"They're still getting used to you, Tatsuha," Tohma tried to console him, "but after these next two days, they should get to know us." Mika nodded, half asleep from the car ride; "Now, help me with them." Tohma opened his door and opened the the passenger side door while closing his own. Tatsuha unbuckled the car seats and held onto Kimiko who tried to climb over one of the car seats. Tohma grabbed one of the twins -Aimi- while Mika grabbed the other -Hikaru- which freed Tatsuha and Kimiko from the backseat. Walking up to the door, Tohma passed the keys to Tatsuha and had him open the door before they went inside. With the door closing behind Kimiko, Tatsuha watched as she ran to her room to continue to play with her dolls before following after Tohma and Mika to the living room.

"Well, I'll go and take a shower before I head off to work," Tohma gave a kiss to his wife before she left the room and headed to their room.

"Hello there," Tohma cooed too sweetly at Hikaru, "how are you doing? Do you want to get out of there?" Tohma smiled at the baby as he unbuckled him from the car seat, doing everything in his power to make the child laugh or even _smile_.

Tatsuha shook his head and looked at Aimi who was glaring at him with a bored look on her face, '_Definitely your father's child...Damn, she already has his glare I didn't think it was possible for someone to have _that_ kind of glare! Well,_' he sighed inwardly as he got her out of the car seat, _'his blood _is_ running in her veins...but she's too young to have it already-'_

"Tatsuha?" he snapped his head up, "Is something wrong?" Tohma winced when Hikaru, now in his arms, smacked his face with his wet and cold little hand.

"N-n-no!" he tried not to laugh, Hikaru was having fun rearranging his uncle's face, "She just reminds me of Eiri," he sighed, looking away from the two, "I've noticed that he doesn't glare anymore at anyone or anything."

Tohma nodded, pulling Hikaru's hands out of his mouth and holding them from going near his mouth, upsetting the boy. "I agree, perhaps those two really do belong together. I just..." he looked at the baby in his arms, bored and looking at his sister flashing a smile her way which caused her to laugh, "why didn't I see it before?"

"What do you mean?" Tatsuha moved Aimi in his arms before gently placing her on the padded floor on her back. Rocking on her sides, she was able to get on her stomach and look around, looking for something to play with.

"If I had known that Eiri and Shuichi would be best suited for each other, I wouldn't have meddled with them in the first place!" Placing the squirming Hikaru down next to his sister, "Eiri just kept changing, I didn't like it that it was someone _else_ that giving him what he _needed_ the most. Eiri is still that little boy, so innocent, so happy when he saw me, but I guess I'm the only one who sees him like that." Tohma sighed, resting his head on his hand that was on his knee, he watched with sad eyes as Aimi was smiling like crazy when Hikaru squealed at her.

"I'm sure that Eiri appreciates everything that you've done for him, Tohma." Tatsuha smiled at him, the brother in-law looked at him with doubt, "But, I guess the only person who sees who Eiri really is, is Shuichi. That's for the best, right?" Tatsuha tried to reason, "Shuichi is what's best for him and we don't really have a say in it." he shrugged.

"Gaahhhh~" Aimi slammed her hand on the floor when Hikaru wasn't looking at her, she kept hitting the floor trying to get his attention -his attention was on the light that was flowing in from the window not too far from him. Hikaru blinked and turned to Aimi who started to whine, giving her a smile she pouted and tried to talk to him again -you know, in baby talk that _somehow_ parents understand...

* * *

By nightfall, Tohma is tucking in the twins in his daughter's room; kissing them on the forehead as they slept. As he got up from the floor, having the twins against the wall so they wouldn't get stepped on, he looked at his own daughter, smiling as she watched the younger two. "Daddy," she whispered, "can I be a big sister?" she looked up with her big and innocent gray eyes at her frozen father.

"W-why?" he whispered, getting over his shock, he walked over to her and sat on her bed, next to the little bar that kept her from falling off the bed at night.

"'Cause I want one," she shrugged; leaning up she kissed Tohma on the cheek, "'Night, daddy!" she rolled over, her long blonde hair covering part of her face, and snuggled into her bed ready for sleep.

"G-good night, love." Tohma shook his head and kissed her on the head, "Sweet dreams." Walking to the door, he turned as he started to close the door, made sure that everything was right before closing it softly behind him. Sighing in the dark hallway, he headed down to the living room where the other two -Tatsuha and Mika- sat chatting about what happened during the day. Getting their attention, he looked at his wife, "Kimiko wants to be a big sister..." he whispered.

Mika smiled and chuckled, her arms crossed, "Figured it was going to happen sooner or later with the twins around. Well," she shrugged, "there's no need to worry." The two men looked at her confused, "I'm three months apparently," she waved it off, "I believe its a boy." She smiled at Tohma who chuckled and nodded, "We'll just tell her tomorrow, I'm sure that she'll be really happy."

Tohma nodded; sitting down next to his wife, he leaned his head on her shoulder and rested his hand on her tiny little bump. Tatsuha smiled at the look in his elder sister's eyes, he was about to comment on that when there was a knock coming from the door. Sighing, he motioned for the two to stay put while he go and get the door; as tired as he was, he didn't expect to get even more so. Not bothering to check the window, he opened the door to see his Father standing on the other side of the door. On his face, a huge frown; "F-Father," he breathed, going to the side so the man could come in, "what're you doing here so late?"

"I went to Eiri's but he wasn't there," he said as he walked passed him and entered the living room, surprising the couple. "Do you know he might be?" his voice was low and calm, his face was lacking any emotion.

"He's with Shuichi," whispered Tatsuha who followed after him after closing the door.

"I _realize_ that," he turned to glare at his youngest, "but _where_ is he?"

"Mr. Uesugi," Tohma got up wearily from his comfortable seat next to his stiff wife, "whatever it is that you need from Eiri, we'll mention it to him when we see him." Knowing how to calm down any situation and have the person see that what he -Tohma Seguchi- thought was best. "Or you can wait a couple to days, just till the two get home."

His Father in-law turned to glare at him, his face showing nothing but disgust. "What are they doing that takes a couple of days?"

"It's their anniversary, their _marriage_ anniversary." Tatsuha said from behind, knowing that he had to stand up for his brother, Eiri, for _once_ in his life. He knew -he _saw_- just how happy Eiri was with Shuichi; Shuichi had changed him from a cold, always angry at the world and being alone to warm, being relaxed when he leaves the house and wanting to be with others. Shuichi did that. By _himself_. Something that they -Tatsuha, Mika and Tohma- had been trying to do for _years_ he made it happen in a year, a _year_. "Just leave them alone, Father," he looked into those dark angry eyes turned to him, "Eiri is happy; not _because_ of the fact that he's the most popular novelist in all of Japan, not _because_ of the money he's racking in and not _because_ of what his husband does. Eiri is happy _because_ Shuichi is in his life, because of the lives that Shuichi gave him, why would you go and take it away from him?" Tatsuha's dark eyes became cold to his Father, he knew that he disapproved of Yuki and Shuichi when they were boyfriends then _detesting_ them when they became engaged.

"There is _nothing_ to take away from that _marriage_," he spat out the word, as if it was the foulest thing he tasted, "there _is_ no happiness in _that_!" He motioned with his hands, his face getting red with the anger showing on his once calm face. "Eiri is to have children the _normal_ way, with a _woman not a freak of nature_!" He yelled, causing everyone to jump at the normally quiet man.

Mika got up and was about to say something when she heard the twins crying, Kimiko came running out with her dress flowing behind her as she went to her mother, pulling her towards the room. Her gray eyes showing fear in them as they cried; seeing this, Mika picked her up into her arms and quickly walked off to the room, trying her best to calm the three down. "Shuichi is _not_ a freak!" Tohma stressed, "Both he and Eiri are in love, when will you _see_ that?"

"You shouldn't talk," the bald monk glared daggers at him, "you're the reason that he's like this!" Pointing a thick finger at the blond haired man, "You took him to New York, stating that it would be for the best, he was under your care and was still raped! Its _your_ fault my boy is a _homo_!" Tohma's eyes widened at the statement, "Its _you're_ fault that he's into boys!"

For once, Tatsuha worried for Tohma when he became quiet, his blond hair covering his eyes; shaking his head, he turned to his Father, "I need to know where Eiri is."

Tatsuha opened his mouth to speak up but Tohma beat him to the punch, "Please, just leave them alone." He lifted his head, showing despair in his blue-gray eyes, "For once, don't judge him for _what_ he is, but _who_ he is. Eiri is happy, he's a father of twins, married to his love and becoming number one in book sales. He doesn't have to struggle anymore, he doesn't have to struggle to get what he needs, he doesn't have to since Shuichi is there to _willingly_ get _whatever_ he needs, Shuichi is someone he _needs_ to function. If you haven't seen it in _years_ that they've been together, then how do you call yourself a Father?" Tohma whispered, "Think about that," he pulled out a piece of paper and pen from the table next to him in the living room and wrote something down before handing it to his Step-Father, "here's the address," Father snatched it out of his hands and looked at the address, "just ask at the front desk for them." The bald man turned to leave the house, address in hand, "I hope you know what you're doing," Tohma called out from behind, following him to the door, "if you keep pestering Eiri on divorcing Shuichi, he's going to leave you; he'll do it without a second thought."

The door slammed shut, Tatsuha walked up to Tohma, noticing the elder man's body shaking. "You want me to call them?" Tohma shook his head, "Text?" He nodded; without a second to waste, Tatsuha pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to his elder brother and Shuichi a warning on their upset Father.

* * *

_**(Sunday, midnight; back to YukiShui~~~)**_

Thrusting wildly in and out of the semi-tight hole, Yuki leaned down to mark the chest that was filled with his markings; he missed the days where they would spend _hours_ or even a _day or two_ in bed, making love numerous time in _endless_ positions and in _numerous_ places in the house. Now that they were parents, they had to care for two other lives other than their own; Yuki doesn't regret the twins, they made his day every time they did something new, but he just misses when he doesn't have Shuichi to himself. And when they have to get out of bed every few hours to feed to the babies, change them, rock'em back to sleep, or even play with them. There was no more '_them_' as lovers but '_them_' as parents; he would just have to wait till they were in school before he could Shuichi to himself. But, Shuichi said that when the twins started going to school they could have another round of children -since they didn't want to be caught in the act by their kids and asked what they're doing. "This was how you two were made" wouldn't help, it would just confuse them and want _more_ of an explanation. Yuki had already caught his parents in the act before he became a big brother, he just didn't want his children to witness this while they're young.

Water splashing around him, he thrusted harder and harder as the hot opening started to clench around him; closing his eyes in bliss when he felt Shuichi arch up and release onto their stomachs, moments before he did. Opening his eyes to see lusty and tired purple eyes gazing at him, gazing at him with love, trust and happiness. "I love you, Eiri Yuki." Shuichi whispered, his voice gone after the_ hours and hours_ of playing catch up everywhere Yuki could think of. After he claimed Shuichi in the bedroom -on the bed- he took him on the windows, the walls, the doors -each and everyone of them- the living room, the dining table, the small kitchen, then the bathroom which led to them taking a bath that lead to sex due to an insatiable Yuki.

"I love you, too, brat." Yuki leaned down to his bruised lips and covered them with a gentle kiss, wrapping one arm under the small waist and behind Shuichi's neck, he held them as close as possible. Shuichi moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Yuki's neck to pull them closer but his tired body gave out; Yuki chuckled when Shuichi grumbled at his lack of strength, "Tired?" with a pout on his face, Shuichi nodded. "Let's finish getting cleaned up before going to bed."

Pulling Shuichi up far enough for him to slide under him, Yuki started to clean up his husband/wife; making sure that he got all of his seed out of his barely conscious partner, he started wiping down his thin legs that were still spread. After half an hour of cleaning both himself and his sleeping beauty, Yuki -somehow- got them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom; tucking Shuichi into bed, after putting him into his shirt of course, and left to the bathroom to let the water drain. Going around their room, making sure that their clothes that was scattered around was in a pile by the suitcases and to clean up their fun that too was around the rooms.

It was just after one when he was able to get into bed, about to turn off the lamp on his side, he noticed that his phone was flashing. Sighing, he reached for it, about to open it -seeing that it was a message from Tatsuha- when he heard thumping on the front door. Waiting for a second, thinking that it was next door, he got up and dressed in whatever he could find when the thumping was heard again. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Yuki walked over to the door, rubbing his face to keep himself up. When he reached the door, he looked into the peephole and backed away for a second; debating if he should open the door or not. Debating for a few seconds, he groaned before opening the door wide enough for him to stick his head out.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk," Yuki's father looked him in the eyes, "_now_." Yuki nodded and opened the door wider to let his father in, silently thanking himself that he cleaned up the mess before going to bed. Or _trying_ to go to bed.

"What did you need to talk about?" Yuki quickly went to the doors that led to the master bedroom and quietly closed the doors, not wanting to wake Shuichi up from a most needed sleep.

"Get a divorce." He stated; Yuki turned to him, watching, with unbelief in his brown eyes, as he pulled out divorce paper from his kimono. "Sign the paper, I have already filled in the necessary information; the _things_ will stay with Shindo, you will see them now and then and you'll pay for them through child support." Father held out a pen, thinking that it was best for Eiri to leave this _man_ behind and start anew, "I will help you find someone new, better, to replace _him_; your books and image will be better! He's just bringing you down, Eiri," he sighed; Yuki ignored the pen and picked up the packet, flipping the pages his eyes widening at everything that was put on the paper.

"No," Yuki shook his head, he tore the packet into pieces and tossed them at his father, "you're making a _big_ mistake! I _love_ Shuichi!" Yuki yelled, "There is _no_ reason for me to leave him!"

"You're not in love, Eiri," Father pressed, glaring at his eldest son, "you're just going through a _lust_ phase! When you get passed it, you'll _regret_ marrying that-that-that _thing_!" Father got into Yuki's face, his face flushed with anger, "You _hate_ children, yet you have two by that _thing_! He's not even _normal_!" he bellowed.

_Click_

"You don't know _shit_! You left mom for someone else, you don't know _love_! Don't preach to me something that -_not even you_- know about!" Yuki stuck his finger into his father's chest, his free hand becoming a fist at his side, "I wish I left with mom! Since I _didn't_, I'll leave you _now_!" A hand contacting skin echoed the now quiet room, leaving Yuki shocked at what had happened.

* * *

Shuichi woke at the sound of muffled yelling; with his mind still groggy from lack of sleep, he tried to go back to sleep. It was seconds later that he shot up and turned to Yuki's side, feeling it cold and empty, when his mind registered that Yuki was one of the people yelling on the other side of the closed doors. Turning on the lamp on Yuki's side, he quickly looked for his suitcase and quickly got into his shorts -smiling when Yuki put him in his shirt, even though it was several sizes too big- before creeping out of the room.

_Click_

Shuichi opened the door, his purple eyes widening when his Father in-law was chest to chest with Yuki, seeing only the back of Yuki's head, he could make out that the two were angry at one another. Understanding that he had no say in this fight -since it was most likely about him, as always- he was about to close the door when a loud smack was heard. Shuichi stopped and turned to see Yuki now facing him with shock in his light brown eyes. Opening the door so he can step out, wanting to make sure that Yuki was okay; his eyes widened and followed the thin trail of blood that came from the corner of his mouth, his cheek -on the same side of the slap, being of the right side- was an angry red. "Yuki?" Shuichi ran over to him pulling him into his arms just as he was kneeling on the floor, "Yuki, are you ok?" Shuichi carefully touched the reddened area, "Yuki?" purple eyes searched for the soft light brown eyes, only to be met with his hair hiding them from him.

"Don't _touch_ him, you_ filth_." A cold sneer came from behind Yuki.

Shuichi looked up at the man, holding Yuki to his chest, feeling him clutching at him, something to keep him from breaking. "How _dare_ you! He's your _son_! He didn't deserve that!" Shuichi covered Yuki's ear that was at his mouth, not wanting to yell in his ear. "Why would you-"

"I said 'Don't _touch_ him'!" Father came close to the two, his hands fisting at his sides, "He's not yours, he _never_ been yours!"

"You _crap_ of a father! Uesugi 'Yuki' Eiri _is mine_!" Shuichi got up slowly, slowing sliding Yuki to kneel on the floor, "_Every_ heartbeat, _every_ breath, _every_ drop of blood, _every_ word, _every_ sound, _every_ thought that _Uesugi Yuki_ has _is_ mine! Just as every one of those of mine is his; _I love him with my very heart_! Don't you _dare_ doubt me!" Shuichi screamed; he felt Yuki stiffen at Shuichi's claim on him, he believed that he was the only one who thought like that.

"Ugh!" Shuichi blinked at the sound that came from the elder bald man, noting how the man was holding his chest in a tight grip.

Yuki turned his head towards his father, he quickly got up and tried to comfort the groaning man. "Father," Yuki ushered the man to sit on the couch, "Father, what's wrong?" Yuki's voice was neutral, but Shuichi could sense the worry that he had for him.

"Dammit..." Father muttered before passing out in Yuki's arms.

Yuki was the first to react; he carefully placed his unconscious father on the floor and checked for a heartbeat and breathing, indicating that he was still alive. Sighing with relief, he looked at Shuichi -who had yet to process what had happened- "Shu," Yuki whispered, purple eyes blinked and looked at him in an instant, "I need you to call the ambulance, can you do that for me, baby?" Shuichi's eyes slid to the unconscious man on the floor, "Shuichi!" Brown eyes glared at the purple ones, warning them, "Call the _ambulance_." Yuki then turned to his father, his eyes still on Shuichi who had yet to move. Growling Yuki turned to glare at Shuichi, causing him to whimper in fear before he turned to their bedroom and ransacked the place for a phone. Finding Yuki's on the nightstand, he quickly dialed 911. Going outside the room, informing Yuki that they were on their way, he noticed that Yuki was ignoring him. Wanting to be useful, Shuichi went to look for proper clothes before the paramedics showed up, knowing that Yuki was going to follow after them.

Not ten minutes later had passed when the paramedics came up and knocked on the door, luckily Shuichi had found a shirt for Yuki and a change of clothes for him. Shuichi stood back and watched as the paramedics placed his Father in-law on the gurney and left the room, making sure that he was breathing, Yuki stepped next to him as the men left, "I'll stay here," Shuichi whispered, he watched as the men gathered at the elevator before getting on and leaving the floor down the hall.

"He's your father too," Yuki whispered; Shuichi looked down, the grip on the door tightened as he felt Yuki's coldness radiating off him, "they told me which hospital they're going to," Shuichi heard Yuki's voice coming from somewhere else in the room, he peaked to see Yuki getting his keys and putting on his lengthy jacket on. "You _are_ coming right?" Yuki questioned, not even looking at him.

'_Because I'm the one who made him go to the hospital, right?_' Shuichi nodded slowly.

"Good," Yuki passed him at the threshhold, "come on." Shuichi watched as Yuki left him and started down the hallway toward the elevators.

* * *

_**Please Review~!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not posting anything for the past couple of weeks, school is coming to a close and I'm fighting my grades so I won't have to go to summer school again! Not everything in on here that I wanted, but I wanted to make sure that you were able to get it anyway! I tried to make it sad, but if its not, imagine it is...

BTW for those of you that are typing up requests, "thank you!" It makes me laugh and smile when I get the funniest reactions from you lovely readers! And for the guest that reviewed on chapters 6 and 7, you scared me a bit before I realized what you were talking about! XD Keep the reviews coming!

Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

_**Present**_

Shuichi didn't know when it happened or _how_, but it did; he woke -still tired- to find himself in a familiar room. The bed wasn't soft, like the one he owned, in fact it felt different yet familiar to him. Turning his head to the side, he saw that the plain alarm clock of the empty night stand, telling him that it was just passed ten in the morning. "What happened?" a quiet voice whispered as a plastic cup was held inches from his face. Shuichi looked up to see an overly worried Hiro standing by the bed; his long scarlet hair in a messy ponytail. His eyes showed unease with darkening circles under his eyes; Shuichi slowly sat up, cringing at the throbbing that came from his head. "Shu?" Hiro asked again.

"Nothing," Shuichi said in a voice that didn't seem to belong to him, silently thanking Hiro for the cup of water, not meeting the other's eyes, and drowned the contents of the cup. He pulled the empty cup away from his mouth, quickly making a face before going neutral at the strange after taste.

"Pain killers," Hiro explained as he sat on the bed next to Shuichi, "you would wake up, say something then knock out again. You would be awake long enough to drink this before passing out, for the past three days." Hiro put the cup on the nightstand, "What happened? What happened three days ago?" Hiro looked straight ahead, "Mr. Yuki is waiting for you to come home; Mr. Seguchi knows that you're here and is helping out with the twins. What happened?" Shuichi looked down at his empty hands, seeing the light line on his ring finger that didn't get tanned.

"...lost..." Shuichi whispered, Hiro turned to him, "I lost...Hiro, I give in." A single tear fell down the pale cheeks that have hollowed out some, "I lost, I'm lost."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

If Shuichi felt alone when Yuki ignored him years ago -when they're relationship first started- then how he felt at that time was nothing compared to how he feels now. Next to him was Tohma and Mika sitting on the chairs next to him in the quiet waiting room; Shuichi was too busy looking at his shoes -his mind repeating what had happened over and over- while Yuki was pacing back and forth, looking up every time a nurse came in. Who was talking to Shuichi, telling him that it was ok, that it wasn't his fault that Father was in the hospital? Tohma. Not Yuki. There was something in Shuichi that was cracked, something that could _only_ be healed by _Yuki_ himself; with Yuki not even bothering to look this way, he couldn't help but feel the crack get bigger. Now and then he would say something to Tohma or Mika, but not to a broken Shuichi, not even sparing him a glance. Tohma and Mika were concerned for Shuichi, his skin was so pale now, his eyes wide like a deer about to be hit, his pink hair started to darken slowly as time passed. And Yuki didn't see it.

It was well past three am when a nurse came in, looking for Father's family; Shuichi didn't bother getting up, he just kept looking at his shoes while sitting down on a chair. Tohma noticed and waved his wife to join her younger brother; Tohma turned to Shuichi noting that he was really quiet, not something he thought was possible coming from the energetic child. With a warm and soothing hand to rub the stressed back that belonged to Shuichi, Shuichi felt the crack expand a bit more. Risking a look, purple eyes drifted to Yuki to see his cold look on his face -a look that he hadn't seen in _years_- that was directed at him. Pulling up his legs, Shuichi wrapped his arms around them, holding them close, and buried his head into them. "Is everything ok?" Tohma asked as Mika walked toward them, a small smile of relief on her face.

"Yes," she took her seat back on the other side of Shuichi, a frown on her face when she saw Shuichi's new position, "he'll be fine, he was just taking in a lot of information at the time. The doctor even said that he was on a medicine plan but he hadn't been taking his pills for a few days, it was bound to happen." Mika told more to Shuichi than to Tohma, Shuichi responded by hugging himself closer.

"The doctor said that he's up," Yuki chimed in, glaring at Shuichi's balled up form, not understanding why he was like that, "she said that we could go and visit him, if we want." He took a small step towards Shuichi, a thought going passed his mind saying that perhaps Shuichi needed some space, needed to be by himself. Taking the step back, Yuki turned 180 and headed towards the desk to get his father's information. Tohma, shaking his head at Yuki's retreating form, gave Shuichi a soft squeeze on his shoulder before standing up, Mika got up and the two waited for Shuichi to get up. "I got the room number," Yuki said when he came back, his eyes on Mika and Tohma, avoiding to see a broken Shuichi. "Come on," Yuki headed for the elevators on the other side of the room; he glanced back to see a pale and stiff Shuichi slowly and quietly following Tohma and Mika to the elevator.

* * *

They each stood outside the door, not wanting to enter but wanting to at the same time. Sighing, Tohma walked to the door -hearing breathing cease behind him- and opened it, slowly he held the door open for everyone, his blue-gray eyes on the occupant of the room. "Father," Mika whispered, her voice shaking with worry when she saw the wires that connected the said man to the machines. Quickly walking to his side, not knowing where to put her hands, she placed them on the rail and leaned over to the older man. "Father," well aged eyes opened and greeted her gray eyes.

"What happened?" he gruffed out; he looked around the room, spotting Yuki standing against the wall, Tohma standing by the door and _it_ standing next to Tohma, his head bent down. "Ah yes," he smirked at the pink head's direction, noticing that his hair color was starting to darken, "_you_ put me here." Everyone's eyes popped wide, just as they were about to say something, Father put his hand in the air silencing them. "I wish to speak to _Shuichi_," he spat out, "alone." Tohma and Mika looked at Yuki, hoping that he said no.

"Fine."

Yuki headed towards the door, going around Shuichi -feeling the crack spreading it's fingers throughout his body. Mika followed suit, patting Shuichi on the shoulder, she gave a tight squeeze before she passed him up. Tohma gave him a slight push towards the elder man before closing the door for the two. "Close the blinds." The man gruffed out, turning his head looking for the button to have the bed sit him up. By the time he had sit up, finding himself comfortable, Shuichi had closed the last window, everyone staring confused from the other side of the window. "Now," folding his hands in his lap, Shuichi standing at the feet of the bed with his head down, "divorce Eiri." Cold eyes settled onto the mop of a dimming pink head.

"...no..." Shuichi whispered, "Yuki and I have children to care for now-"

"No, you have children to care for; you're just free loading off Eiri." Father said coldly, "As far as I know, Eiri doesn't _have_ children since he _hates_ _children_."

"He doesn't hate them," Shuichi's chest tightened, "Yuki loves them, I know he does, he even said it himself!" Closing his eyes as tightly as possible, trying to stop the oncoming tears, his body started to shake.

"Divorce Eiri and I'll send you money to help deal with the brats." The old man rubbed his chin, deep in thought, "That sounds like a good idea, name your price; how much will it take to get yourself and those two out of his life?" Shuichi gasped and looked up at the man, not caring if his tears were shown to him.

"Wha-"

"Eiri needs someone who is _worth_ his time and not a _freak_. Someone who can carry Eiri's status with pride and show how good of a writer he is; you, however, have been causing him to stall. You give him nothing but distractions, making sure that he makes you food -even though you're a grown...something- and makes sure that you don't get overworked! Your songs suck, there's no meaning behind it even if you state that they're meant to someone or mean _something_!" Shuichi took a shaky step back, his breath leaving his body; "Eiri is better off with a woman that _deserves_ him, _not_ you. I don't know how many _times_ I must _tell_ you; Eiri does not love you."

That was it, the mirror that reflected Shuichi's life had broken; falling into millions of cracks, his heart ached with need to be near the other but wanted to be alone at the same time. "You're wrong." Shuichi's heart was no longer functioning, but his mind was, "You're wrong! Yuki loves me, he loves the kids, he loves us!" Hot tears poured down the paling cheeks, his words spoke mainly to his heart rather than the man in front of him that was breaking him so easily.

"Hard to believe," the man smirked, "you're the one who put me here. I'm sure that he doesn't want to be with the _thing_ that put his only parent into the hospital; I even _bet_ that he's only caring for the brats because he feels sorry for you. Eiri won't lift a _finger_ to help his own niece, what makes you think he'll help out with those two?"

"..."

"Just face it, you know I'm right," the man waved his hand.

"No! Yuki and I were making love, he took everywhere that-that-that meant everything to me! He told me that he loved me-" Shuichi had taken another step back, his eyes wide.

"Its a lie," the old man sighed, pretending to be annoyed when the boy kept rejecting the "truth", but he was having fun messing with the boy. He had noticed that _Shuichi_ looked like he'd believe anything since Yuki wasn't at his side. "He's been telling you lies for years, he just tells you this so you would shut up. He even married you for the publicity, not because he 'loves' you." Shuichi had backed up against the wall, his head shaking in denial.

Shuichi's mind kept showing clips of him and Yuki; how happy they were the night before the wedding, the moment after they said "I do", when they went to their honeymoon, when they found out that they were going to become parents, when they brought their family home the list goes on and on, but Yuki had only said "I love you" a handful of times they've been together. Most of the time, it just sounded as if he was annoyed. "He...loves...me...right?" Shuichi whispered more to himself; his mind screaming that Yuki loved him, but his heart was broken and had numbed itself of the pain. And, if anyone knew Shuichi well, they knew that he would listen more to his heart than his head. A light sob filled the room, the elder watched and showed his smug of a smile at the boy who covered his mouth, his eyes on the floor. He couldn't breathe, he wanted to get out, he wanted...he wanted...what did he want?

Quickly turning to the door, he heard a cheery bid of farewell from behind, opened the door and ran out of the room. Yuki grabbed his arm before he passed up the waiting room, his head was down, covering his eyes, trying to hide the unstoppable tears; "Shu-"

Shuichi yanked his arm out, feeling his whole body shake as he tried to hold in the sobs; "I'm sorry!" he cried out, holding up his left hand, he yanked off the ring -hearing gasps of shock and his name being called out by people that didn't have Yuki's voice- and shoved it into Yuki's nonmoving chest. "I...sorry." Shuichi ran out of the room, hearing shouts for him to come back, none of them came from Yuki.

* * *

_**Review~!**_


	15. Chapter 15 - I'm in TEARS

I'm sorry for this random/late update! You see, the thing is for the passed month, every time I come to try to write this chapter...my mind keeps saying that "Its going to come to a sequal"...and well, I believe it...This is the _final_ chapter for _Gifts_ that I'm going to write. I don't know what'll happen in the next story, I don't know when I'll post -after my senior year (**CLASS OF 2014 XD**) most likely. So, please don't hate on me for ending this story like this!

BTW: if it seems kinda _off_ I'll just tell you that I'm half asleep write now and I'm listening to sad songs, so I've been writing with tears in my tired eyes! Please excuse the mistakes and if you have any questions about a part in the chapter, please don't hesitate to message me so I can explain!

As always -for the last time for the story (Imma cry)- enjoy!

* * *

**C. 15** holy crap! Its gone on this long?! XD I'm **awesome**!

* * *

"_There's still no sign of Uesugi Shindou Shuichi_," said the announcer from the news; Hiro had left a couple of hours ago, taking Shuichi's lyrics with him and a recording of him singing the song.

"_I wouldn't come out in public if I were him either!_" huffed another announcer, "_Hell, I would have _left_ town if I put my father in-law in the hospital!_"

"_I doubt that the Gentle Shuichi would even _do_ such a thing!_" Defended a third announcer, "_Doesn't it even _seem_ fishy? Uesugi Shuichi wouldn't even harm a _fly_, there's no _evidence_ that he would even harm his children's grandfather!_"

"_Mr. Miro_," said the second announcer, "_Uesugi-sama has been _trying_ to please the man for _years_! He _snapped_! He finally realized that he couldn't please one person, so he attacks them! It doesn't matter if it was his father in-law or his children's grandfather! Hell, he could have done that to one of his fans if they told him that they didn't like him nor his music anymore!_"

"_I have to agree to both of you_," intervene the first announcer, "_Shuichi-sama is a kind and gentle person, but he wasn't able to make one person happy, its natural that he would explode! Shuichi-sama said it himself some time ago that he wanted everyone to be happy._"

"_Remember! Eiri-sama's father contacted us, wanting to talk about them! I'm sure that he's the one pulling the strings between the two! Shuichi-sama is _innocent_ in all this!_" Nearly shouted the third announcer; knowing that he was right, he knew that Shindou Shuichi would risk every and anything -but his family- to please his father in-law.

Shuichi closed his eyes, his face away from the tv that he couldn't turn off since the remote refused to work, and instead faced the sobbing sky. Two weeks had passed very slowly for him, not being able to do anything but write the words that bleed from his broken heart. He hadn't received any calls or texts from anyone other than his sister -who called at least once a day, talking about anything, checking up on him mentally, his parents -who kept telling him that he could come back home whenever he was ready, and Hiro -who called to ask if he was hungry yet. Yuki hadn't called, until an hour ago.

The message kept repeating itself over and over in his mind; refusing to answer Yuki's call, he waited till the answering machine kicked in and listened. At first, Shuichi was happy to hear Yuki's voice after so long, but...his heart jumped into the abyss when he heard what Yuki had said.

"_Its Shu-shu's phone! The amazing singer can't get to you-_" It started before it was interrupted by Yuki's screaming in the background, "_Are you making another one? Make up your mind for the message, brat!_" before it went back to Shuichi's giggling voice, "_-right now! Ha ha! I'll sing to you when I call back! Beeep!_"

"_I spoke with Father...You _need_ to come home. We _need_ to end this, if not for us then for the kids. They _need_ you more than I do, Shuichi. Come back, we'll finish this quickly_."

With a sigh, Shuichi got up from his spot on the couch that lay next to the weeping window, and went to turn off the tv. Just as he was about to hit the power button, there was a brief picture of his little family; Mika, Kimiko, Tohma, Hiro, Fujisaki, K, Sakano, Ryuichi, Maiko, and there in both Yuki's and Shuichi's arms lay sleeping Aimi and Hikaru. In the picture, everyone was smiling; happy to join the new lives into their strange family. The picture was zoomed in, showing the happy couple with their twins; then, between Shuichi and Yuki, a crack appeared between them as they were torn apart.

"_It seems_," the second news anchor said solemnly, "_the era of the Writer and Singer, is coming to an end._"

Shuichi pressed the power button on the tv, seeing it shut off, and slid to his knees; tears falling down his already pale and shrunk in face. His heart ripping itself over again, tearing the tiny mends that Hiro and his sister had created; crying quietly, he heard his phone go off. The ring tone, stopped him from crying any further; turning his head to the coffee table, his phone was going off, telling him that Yuki was calling him.

* * *

Yuki turned around to face Tohma, his back to the window that gave a most beautiful view of the poured on city. Yukon wasn't able to think about the city nor the breathtaking view, his mind was on his -hopefully- husband. Over than hour ago, Yuki had learned that Shuichi had run off to Hiro's apartment two weeks ago. Yuki had called his cell for a second time -the first time leaving a message-, hoping that he'd pick up but was answered by his voice box instead.

"He's fine, Mr. Yuki," Hiro's tried to calm down the over reacting husband, "I'm sure that he's sleeping right now." Hiro gave a small smile to the unhappy husband.

"That's not the point," Yuki pressed; in his hand, crinkled, lay a vanilla packet. "I need to speak with him! I need to see if he's alright!" Yuki fumed; he walked along the wall, his free hand grabbing and pulling on his hair, distress clear on his face. "I know what happened in that _damned_ room; I want to end _this_!"

"Look," Hiro stood in front of Yuki just as he turned around to pace once more, "I _realize_ that you want to see him, but he needs space. He needs to get himself together before you two can meet." Hiro sternly said; he was going to give his friend some more time to think about what to do, Shuichi had told him what happened -not _everything_- that occurred two weeks ago.

"Eiri," Tohma stood to the side, waiting for the two men to look at him, "I agree that you two should meet, but what Mr. Nakano had said is what I also agree to. Speak with him through the phone, both of you need to hear one another; you can see one another when Shuichi is ready."

"I cannot just _talk_ to him!" Yuki glared at Tohma who blinked in shock, "I need to see him physically! I need to see that he is well with my own eyes!"

"No," Hiro glared at the blond man, "Shuichi needs time away from you-"

"My father told him that I didn't love him! That he isn't worthy of me! I plan to fix that, to change that!" Yuki told the red head, "Now," he leaned in close to Hiro, "where do you live?"

Moments later, Yuki quickly walked out of the NG building, the packet rolled up and in his pocket, his hands fishing for his phone and car keys. Getting into the car, Yuki dials Mika's number; while waiting for her to pick up, Yuki pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards Hiro's house. His mind on the broken Shuichi that he last saw two weeks ago, wondering -hoping- that he was ok.

"_Hello? Eiri?_" Mika whispered.

"I need a big favor," Yuki said, speeding down the road just as a yellow light was appearing, "I'm going to see Shuichi and I need you to watch the twins till tonight. I know that I promised to pick them up in an hour but-"

"_Tonight? That's fine, Eiri._" Mika gave a little laugh, "_You need to help out Shuichi right now, we'll take care of the kids. Focus on Shuichi._" when that was said she hung up on Yuki, making him shake his head before tossing the phone to the side.

Flashes of the streetlights came and went in the car, rolls of thundering shook the car, but Yuki's mind was focused on his life partner. It wasn't that hard to notice that Yuki's father had something against his and Shuichi's relationship. Yuki even _knew_ that Shuichi was trying everything in his power to get his father like -even just a _little_- but what he was told, he now knew what Shuichi was feeling. "Its not over, Shuichi," Yuki whispered to no one, "its not over."

* * *

_**-Two weeks ago-**_

_"Eiri, calm down!" Mika nearly shouted when Yuki kicked open the door. Just five minutes ago Shuichi ran out, forcing Yuki to take back the wedding ring that the two had picked out for one another._

_"What did you _do_?" Yuki hissed out at his father; when he blinked he realized that his father looked calm and happy. "What did you tell Shuichi?"_

_"What will resolve the _whole_ mess that he had created." smiled Father, his eyes shining as he sighed happily._

_"What did you tell him?" Yuki asked once more; stepping next to the bed, his hands fisting. He blinked and looked at his hand, opening it slowly -his heart giving a tight squeeze- and saw the ring that had Yuki''s claim on him inside._

_"I told him the truth," Father gave Yuki a soft glare, noticing that his eyes were on something in his hand before Yuki looked back at him in shock. "I thought I taught you better than to _lie_ to a _fool_ like him, Eiri." Father scolded, tsking him._

_"I love him." Yuki said, his voice just above a whisper._

_"You don't. I _know_ you don't. You'd always complain about him -when he followed you home, when he clung to you, when he wouldn't leave you alone- you only got with him so you could sell more books." Father sighed, growing quite bored of the conversation._

_"No! I do love him! Unlike you, I'm tired of wondering who and where my next bed partner was!" Yuki shouted; Tohma came to Yuki's side, hoping to calm the man down._

_"Eiri, calm down!" Tohma gently pulled on Yuki's arm, "You'll be asked to leave if you keep yelling."_

_"No!" Yuki shouted once more and turned to his father, "Stop pretending that you care. You just started to show interest in me when I refused to marry anyone other than Shuichi."_

_"I don't pretend to care for my son! Now, stop screaming; telling him this was for the best for the both of you!" Father yelled right back._

_"You know what?" Yuki yanked his arm out of Tohma's grasp, "Fuck you." Seeing the shock on his father's face was priceless, but when he turned around and saw his sister's face, he felt guilt eating away at him. '_I have to protect us, I have to protect what I have._'_

_"Eiri..." Mika sobbed as her brother pushed passed her, heading toward the exit with people watching him._

* * *

Pulling up to a community of apartments, Yuki pulled out a little slip of paper of Hiro's apartment number. Making sure that he had his phone and packet with him, he stepped out of the car and headed towards the apartment complex that had Hiro's room number. Climbing the stairs, looking at each of the doors repeating to himself the number, he stopped at the very end of the hall; taking in a deep breath, his hand holding the papers tightly, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Holding his breath, Yuki stilled as he waited for a sound from inside the apartment; hearing nothing he tried again and again. Hanging his head, Yuki pulled out his phone -remembering Hiro's last tip for advice, '_Shuichi doesn't answer the door sometimes, so you have to call him_.'- pressing Shuichi's number in -seeing Shuichi feeding both babies as the phone connects- and held it to his ear. After a few moments, Yuki hears his ring tone going off inside the apartment before its cut off abruptly. Turning around and walking away from the door -not wanting to give himself away to Shuichi- he waited to hear Shuichi's voice.

"_Hello?_" his voice was so fragile and soft, not loud and overbearing from what he heard over two weeks ago.

"Shuichi," Yuki sighed, "how are you?" He leaned against the rail of the stairs, too happy to move since he could hear Shuichi once more.

"_I've been better...and you?_" Shuichi mumbled; Yuki could hear him fidgeting on the other line, not knowing if it was a good idea to pick up the phone or not.

"Okay, I guess." Yuki said; his chest hurting when he realized the awkwardness between the two. It wasn't like the last they were on the phone, him having phone sex with him while the kids were asleep and Shuichi was on break at work. Now, it was as if they just met one another, they're total strangers to one another! Yuki coughed, straightening his mind back onto the current problem, "I have something that you need to sign, Shuichi. Is it possible for us to meet?" Yuki bit his lip, hoping that Shuichi would agree; the papers in his hand, could be what kept his family together and -at the same time- could break them apart.

"_Um..._" Yuki turned back to Hiro's door, quietly walking to the door and knocked. "_I-I don't know, Yuki_." Shuichi whispered, "_Hold on, there's someone at the door._"

"Everything depends on you, Shu," Yuki said just as the door opened by Shuichi with a shocked look on his face. Yuki hung up the phone and stared into the dull purple eyes that used to shine no matter what the challenge was; "If you sign this, everything will change for the best, for both you and me."

Staring at the blond that stood outside the door, the blond who he wanted to see yet didn't, the blond who was his home, the home that he had no courage to return to...

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered; looking down, to the left, to the right, up and down, anywhere but to those brown eyes that he craved to see. His ears wanting to listen to anything other than the voice that would lull him to sleep, that would calm his nerves, that would bring him happiness, that voice that was his world... "What are you doing here?" Shuichi moved himself and the door so that the where it was open, he was standing in the way.

Yuki, seeing this, grew sad that Shuichi didn't trust him nor remembered what he had said not five minutes ago. "We need to talk, Shuichi," Yuki nodded towards the door, "and we can't do it out here."

Biting his lip, Shuichi sighed and moved so Yuki could come inside; when Yuki stepped in, he was expecting to see the room a mess -from last time that Yuki had to pick up a drunk Shuichi- only to see the opposite...it was _spotless_. Everywhere, every corner shined, every nook and cranny was cleaned of dust that had been collecting from the too busy guitar player that lived there. "I was bored and I didn't just want to write the songs so I cleaned up," Shuichi closed the door behind them, his arms behind his back as he stood in the middle of the sparkling room. "Do you want something to drink-"

"You wanted to play with the kids, huh?" Yuki muttered, his eyes still roaming around the room.

"Well," Shuichi sighed, "since their back at _your_ place I can't really see _my_ kids." Shuichi grumbled. '_Please forgive me, Yuki! Its the only thing that I can do!_'

Yuki turned to him, shock clear in his brown eyes and face; "_What_?" Yuki gasped, "Since when are they _yours_? I'm _pretty_ sure that I helped bring them _here_!" Slowly, those soft brown eyes -only shown to Aimi, Hikaru and Shuichi- started to harden and grow cold.

"Right, right," Shuichi waved it off, "you're the one who carried them for eight and a half months, made sure that I ate enough, wore the right clothes and even gave birth to them...oh _wait_," Shuichi slung his hips to the side as he leaned on one leg, his arms crossed and gave Yuki the _dirtiest_ look he could muster as his already shattered glass heart turned into sand at each insult that they two threw at one another,. "You're the _sperm donor_, right?" Yuki stopped breathing, "All you had to do was the deed and you were on your way; I'm the one who had to make sure that everything was ok for both me _and_ the kids when you weren't there!" Shuichi pointed to Yuki, his voice slowly raising at each word, "You just had to fuck me like everyone else you took to bed-"

"Shu-"

"-I guess I was good enough in bed for you to marry me, huh?!" Shuichi kept yelling, not noticing the tears that gathered at each line, not noticing how his voice cracked as it became harder and harder to breathe. "...You never loved me, did you?" Shuichi whispered at the end; Yuki was in complete shock over the question that he couldn't answer. "He was right..." Shuichi lowered his head and turned away from Yuki, only then taking attention to the tears that created trails down his face.

"Shuichi," Yuki whispered, testing the ground before speaking again; wiping his tears away, Shuichi looked at Yuki, "Shuichi," Shuichi felt his chest contract at how gently Yuki was saying his name, "I understand what happened," misty purple eyes turned to the brown eyes, shock written in them, "he told me what happened." Yuki pulled out the envelope and held it out to Shuichi, "We're going to end this; sign this, Shuichi, and we'll start our _own_ family."

Shuichi looked at the packet, slowly with a shaking hand he grabbed it -feeling extra heavy with more than one life hanging in the balance. "And if I don't sign it?" Shuichi whispered.

Yuki sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I...I figure that it might come to this-" '_Curse Father for making this happen!_' "-so there are two different documents in there." Yuki looked Shuichi in the eyes, "one of them is signed and the other isn't signed by me. If you want to go through with what you choose," Yuki's forced himself to breathe, "then bring back the document to me and we'll get it legalized." '_Please, for the love of _God_ don't sign that paper! We were going to break up sooner or later, but _don't sign_ it!_' Yuki screamed in his head as Shuichi nodded and opened the packet, violet eyes widening.

"Y-Yuki!" Shuichi gasped, dropping the packet and covering his mouth, quickly backing away from the packet as if it were the plague. Stumbling into the wall, Shuichi slid down and covered his eyes as tears ran down his pale cheeks.

"I'm serious, Shuichi," Yuki walked to the packet that lay on the floor, picked it up and placed it on the coffee table with a thud, "I'll go with anyway you _want_," Yuki clenched his his hand into a tight fist, "even if it means that one of us is happy and the other is not, even if..." Yuki stopped speaking, his heart leaped out of his chest and fell to the floor, slowly dying when he heard sobbing coming from Shuichi who was now rocking himself. "I have always cared for you and the kids, but...if you wish to go through with the divorce...I...I don't want them to be apart. I want to see them, to share their birthdays with them, to watch them grow! If we divorce, don't keep them from me!" Yuki gasped.

"..." Shuichi had calmed down, his sobbing reduced to water works, "you'll support them?"

"They're my kids too, Shuichi!" Yuki nearly yelled, causing Shuichi to jump, "I'm not a 'sperm donor'! I'm their father!" Brown eyes bored into dark purple eyes, "If-if we divorce, then I'll support you and the twins; there's another option in there, Shuichi." Yuki whispered.

The two looked at one another, neither of them not knowing what to do, when they heard a sound coming from the door that caught both their attention. When the door opened, it exposed a Hiro trying to balance a bottle of soda on top of a box of pizza; "Hey," Hiro smiled at the two, "how did it go?" Yuki turned back to Shuichi before taking a step back and turning towards the door, slamming it shut as he left. Hiro followed Yuki's movements and turned to Shuichi when the door closed; "Shu?"

"I-I-" Shuichi's body shook when Hiro looked at him; forgetting the soda, Hiro quickly dropped the pizza on the couch by the window -the soda busting open because of the impact of the floor- and ran to Shuichi's side, pulling him into a hug.

"What happened?" Hiro demanded; the most he could get from Shuichi was that Yuki had given him two different choices. When Hiro wanted to know these choices, Shuichi pointed to the packet the lay on the coffee table that was in a pond of soda. Quickly letting go of Shuichi and went to the packet, ripping the documents out -since Shuichi didn't put them back in- he stared at them as he flipped through them. Blue eyes moved to Shuichi then back to the papers repeatedly, "Mr. Yuki," Hiro whispered, walking back to Shuichi with the papers, still not grasping with what was in his hands, "Mr. Yuki is letting you choose?" Shuichi nodded, Hiro looked at Shuichi, "Then, the question is...do you still love him?"

Shuichi sniffled as the last of the sob racked his body, his mind concentrated on the events that had happened both two plus weeks ago and the last few years that Shuichi was with Yuki -married and not, "...I don't know anymore..." Shuichi answered honestly.

* * *

Pages to write story: 69 -lol for those who understand!

Words used to write it out: 32,591

Length of time writing the story: 4 months & 6 days

Number of times wanting to give up: too many to count

Number of times made it sad just to upset the readers: too many to count

Number of time smiled while writing: too many to count

Number of time read the reviews over and over to keep going: priceless (its suppose to be a pun, but I suck if I write it out XP)

Number of times went to friend to help: 3 (they didn't really help out but gave great ideas or did something that I could write about XP)

Number of times just stared at the screen waiting for something to write down: 12+ (if I couldn't type it then I wrote it somewhere on a paper or something)

Sad that the story is now done with: F*** yes! I'm in _tears_, dammit! Xc

To the readers: Thank you for reading the story and keeping me going even though I wished to put it on hiatus so much! Future reviews will -hopefully- keep me smiling and laughing at the reactions -seriously! Read them, you'll laugh!- of the readers.

* * *

Please...don't hate me...but...this is the last chapter for Gifts

As always at the end of the chapter, _**Review~**_


End file.
